THE DETECTIVE AND THE SCHOOLTEACHER -PART TWO-
by 1SquealsnFeels
Summary: -PART 2- Join the Detective and the Schoolteacher in this fun and sweet conclusion **It's Highly Recommended that PART ONE is Read First**
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_TWO MONTHS LATER - MORNING_

Karl got a picture on his cellphone of Flynn and Rufus in uniform next to a black & white unit. He, Wyatt, and Bam Bam were out there, seeing them off from the precinct for their day on the beat.

Wyatt smiled at them. "You two are really being good sports about this."

"That's because they can't renege on a bet or their reputations would be shot here at Miracle Mile and we just can't have that, can we rookies?" Karl said with a wicked laughed.

"Watch it, Gross," Flynn growled.

"Whatever, man," Rufus grumbled.

"Be safe you two." Bam Bam smiled. "And answer when we call, rookies!"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Great, even Bam's ribbing us."

"One last picture, rookies and smile big!" Karl demanded. Flynn and Rufus put an arm around each other and hammed it up with huge smiles and both gave a thumbs up. Karl took the picture, laughing. "All right rooks! Off you go and don't mess anything up!"

Grumbling, they got into the car and pulled out of the station with the other guys waving at them as they went.

* * *

"One Delta Fourteen, we have a disturbance on a MTA metro bus headed eastbound on Wilshire near Crenshaw."

Flynn drove as Rufus picked up the radio. "This is One Delta Fourteen, we're on our way."

Arriving near the point, they saw the long red LA Metro Rapid bus, sitting at the curb with the hazard lights flashing. Numerous people were standing off to the side of the bus along with the driver. Flynn drove the unit up and parked it behind the bus, leaving the engine running. They both climbed out and went over to the driver as they peered through the windows, not seeing anyone on board.

Flynn walked up to the female driver who was a young, round Latina woman. "I'm Det. Flynn and this is Det. Carlin, what's going on?"

"There's a naked man on the bus with a knife. He got on the bus way back in Santa Monica and has been loud through the whole ride." Both men walked along the bus, looking through the windows, not seeing anyone as she went on, "Someone told him to shut up and that's when it got bad."

"What did he do?" Rufus asked.

"Hey! Are you going to get that guy off the bus so that we can get to work already?" An older, irritated Caucasian man asked.

"We'll do this as speedily as we can, sir," Flynn replied.

"I'm going to be late for work!" the man whined. "What's with you cops?! Do you know what you're doing?!"

Flynn gave him a look. The man backed up, taking his whining down a notch, but still grumbled.

Rufus asked the driver, "Then what happened?"

"He yelled, 'I got a swiss knife! And I'm going to cut you all like a fish!' A lot of screaming and yelling started up and I pulled the bus over. Someone yelled, 'he's taking off his shirt and pants!' I opened the doors and told everybody to get off. I looked back and that man was naked."

Flynn gave Rufus a look that said he was going to owe him a lot for having to do a beat cop day. Flynn asked the woman, "Where is he now?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the middle part of the bus."

Rufus nodded. "Alright, stay here ma'am and we'll check it out."

There were three entrance doors. One at the front, the middle and the back. Rufus approached the middle door as Flynn approached the back. Both men cautiously stuck their heads in as Flynn yelled, "LAPD! You need to come out with your hands up!"

"EFF YOU!" the man yelled.

Flynn and Rufus pulled back from the door openings and glanced at each other and nodded.

Rufus stepped on the bus through the middle doors. "Sir, we just need you to step off the bus, that's all, nothing more." Rufus looked around and saw the man sitting in the part of the bus where there were no windows, which made it easy for the man to stay hidden. And indeed, he was naked. "Hey man, just come this way so we can talk about it. What's your name?"

"I got a knife!" He held it up for Rufus to see.

Flynn quietly stepped onto the back of the bus as Rufus kept distracting him. "Did you get that knife from a friend?" Rufus asked, stepping closer to him.

"What? I ain't got no friends!" Flynn and Rufus deduced that the guy was roaring drunk by his slurred speech.

Rufus held up his hands. "Hey, if you come with me, we can get you some clothes, and a place to eat and sleep."

The guy got up and moved toward Rufus, turning his back away from the back door. "Man, I'm not sleepy! I need to get back to my girl! She out with my friend! I _KNOW_ SHE IS!" He immediately started crying. "I LOVE HEEER!"

Flynn took that opportunity to jump the guy as he grabbed the guy's wrist and made him drop the knife and Rufus hurried over and they got him face down on the bus floor and Flynn firmly held him down as the man screamed, "YOU'RE SMASHING MY JUNK ON THE FLOOR!"

"Maybe you should have kept your clothes on!" Rufus yelled.

"Next time keep your junk in your pants!" Flynn added.

"GINAAAA! I LOVE HEEEER! She was my heart!" he yelled in a high-pitched squeaky whimper with drool and tears, pouring out of him. "Why did she cheat on me, man?! Why?"

"We've all had that girlfriend," Rufus uttered to him as they got his hands behind his back and cuffed him. "Now we'll take you somewhere to sleep this off. You're under arrest, by the way." And Rufus read him his rights.

Flynn and Rufus helped the man get his pants back on and escorted him off the bus as Flynn finished arresting him. Rufus told the driver that she'll need to make an official statement. The people cheered as they took the man away.

Flynn and Rufus put him in the backseat and then climbed into the SUV and both let out a big sigh in unison. Flynn put the unit in gear. "You owe me big, Carlin. Big."

"Yeah, yeah." Rufus rolled his eyes as the man in the back started crying again.

"Let's get him back and lock him up before we're late for Career Day." Flynn put the car in gear.

"GINAAAA-!"

"_SHUT UP_!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

_LATER THAT MORNING_

There was a knock at her classroom door.

All the kids turned their heads towards it as Lucy announced, "And it looks like our visitors for the day have arrived!" She stepped around some of the extra kids from Jiya's class who were sitting in their chairs that they had brought over from their classroom. Lucy glanced over at Jiya, who was sitting in Lucy's chair at her desk, and Lucy wagged her eyebrows, making Jiya smile. Opening the door, Rufus was standing there with Flynn right behind him, both in uniform.

"Come on in officers, right this way," Lucy said cheerfully and they entered the classroom with Lucy smiling at them and blushing when Flynn winked at her. She led them to the front of the class as all the kids peered wide eyed at them. Jiya gave Rufus a little wave, making him grin even more.

"Class, it is my pleasure and privilege to introduce to you for Career Day these two gentlemen from the Los Angeles Police Department. Det. Rufus Carlin," she gestured to him and he waved. "And Det. Garcia Flynn." Flynn nodded to the kids as Lucy clapped her hands and the children joined in with her. "Take it away, Detectives." Lucy smiled as she went and sat on the edge of her desk.

Rufus looked out over the room. "Hello class." Most of the kids replied hello back. "Let's see." He crossed his arms as Flynn stood beside him with his hands on his hips. "I've been on the force for eight years. Force, meaning the police department," Rufus clarified.

"Is that like, 'May the force be with you?' asked a blond boy with hair in his eyes as a few kids giggled.

"Let's remember to raise our hands if we have questions," Lucy reminded the children and the boy's hand shot up.

Flynn chuckled as Rufus smiled, too, pointing at the boy. "What's your name my friend?"

"Kayden. Is it like, 'May the force be with you?'"

"While we're not Luke or Han or, I should say, Kylo Ren and Finn?" Rufus paused, looking over at Flynn. "Well maybe we are." And he laughed. The joke went over the kid's heads and they just stared at him, but Jiya giggled as Flynn and Lucy looked at each other, grinning.

Flynn chuckled. "First, we are a force, more like an army working to help everyone that lives here in the city be safe and stay safe. When someone calls the police for help, we're here to respond and go and assist and help them." Flynn peered out over the room. "Do you all know the number to dial in case of an emergency?"

A girl with braids in her hair, wearing cute glasses, shot her hand up.

"Yes." Flynn nodded to her. "What's your name?"

"Aaliyah."

"Aaliyah, what's' the emergency number people dial when they need the police, a fire truck or an ambulance?"

"9-1-1!" She proudly answered.

"That is correct. And it should only be used for real emergencies. Never play on the phone or call that number for fun. It is only for people that need help right away."

"Next," Rufus continued, "in order to help us protect and serve the city, we need a good partner to work with. They're like your best friend." Rufus gestured to Flynn. "And together you watch out for each other and help each other in dangerous situations."

Flynn nodded. "Det. Carlin and I work well together as a team and we watch each other's backs. Do any of you play ball and have teammates?" Some of the kids nodded. "That's what it's like having a partner. You're able to do more and help more as a team, than by yourself."

"Lastly," Rufus said, "the help of all the citizens of Los Angeles is needed, and that includes all of you. The police department can do a better job of helping all of you if you are willing to help each other. Be kind to each other. Check up on each other and look out for each other. This will make for a nicer school to go to and a nicer neighborhood to live in, and then it will be a nicer city. Alright?"

"Alright!" Most of the kids replied.

"Do any of you have questions?" Rufus asked. And a boy raised his hand. "Yes," Rufus pointed, "what's your name, son?"

"Andres," a round cheeked small boy answered. "Why did you want to be a police officer?"

"That is a good question." Rufus glanced over at Flynn, who already knew his story.

"When I was in 4th grade," Rufus began, "my mother was robbed by a man in the parking lot of a mall."

"Did he hurt her?" Asked a tall girl with straight brown hair who was enthralled with the story and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh!" And looked over at Lucy. "I'm sorry, Miss Preston, I forgot to raise my hand."

Lucy reassured her, "That's fine, Madison."

"She was okay," Rufus answered. "I was in the car when it happened and I got out to try and help her, but right then a police officer showed up out of nowhere and stopped the man."

A small girl with two curly pigtails raised her hand.

"Your name, miss?" Rufus asked.

"Caroline," she answered in a sweet voice and then immediately asked, "Did he shoot him?"

Rufus's eyebrows went up at the blunt question. "No, no, he didn't shoot the robber. But he arrested him. The man went to jail for what he did, and the officer did his job by helping us. That was the day I decided I wanted to become a police officer. To help those in danger and to stop the people that cause danger."

Some kids clapped and others joined in, making Rufus smile. A hand of a hefty freckled boy in the back went up.

"Hi, what's your name?" Flynn asked.

"Joseph."

"Joseph. And what's your question?"

Excitedly, he asked, "Did you catch any bad guys today?"

"Actually, we did," Flynn replied, looking over at Rufus.

The kids murmured excitedly as Joseph asked, "What happened?"

Flynn summed it up for the youngsters, "We got a call on our police radio that a man that was on a city bus was causing a lot of trouble. Officer Carlin and I were the closest patrol unit to that bus. We got there quickly and were able to get the man off the bus and arrest him for disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace."

"You didn't have to shoot him?" Caroline asked without raising her hand.

"No, Caroline. No one was shot today," Flynn replied, glancing at Lucy who grinned as she slightly shook her head.

"What about yesterday?" Another boy with glasses asked.

"Are we not raising our hands anymore, class?" Lucy asked in her teacher voice. All eyes went to her, including Flynn's who grinned at her making her heat up as she added, "This will be the last question answered and then the officers will need to get back to their duties."

"Not yesterday either," Flynn answered. "We always want to strive to keep everyone, including the bad guy, unharmed."

"Kids, it has been a pleasure to meet you and speak with you on behalf of the LAPD," Rufus declared.

"We thank you all and your good teachers for allowing us to come in and spend time with you today." Flynn held up his index finger. "Remember to dial 9-1-1 in an emergency only, and help one another no matter what, alright?"

"Alright!" the children responded.

"Let's give our brave policeman a hand class!" Lucy exclaimed, and she, Jiya and the children all clapped, smiling at them.

* * *

Flynn and Rufus shook all the kids' hands and Jiya announced, "My class, please return back to the room and take your chairs with you." She turned to Rufus. "Come over and see my classroom."

"Flynn, I'll be back in a minute." Rufus threw over his shoulder as he followed Jiya and the 4th graders out of the room.

"My class," Lucy announced, peering around at them, "please straighten your desks and rows, it's almost time for lunch!" Lucy was still in the back by her desk. Flynn patted the shoulder of a boy and a girl as he made his way back to her. Once there, he held out his hand for her to shake. Grinning, she took it. "I want to thank you, Detective, for coming to our school to talk to us about being a police officer."

"You're welcome and thank you, Miss Preston, for inviting us to come to Fairfield and meet the 4th and 5th grade classes." He warmly squeezed her hand.

She squeezed his back. "We really appreciate you and your partner for finding the time in your busy day to see us."

"I could set some more time aside. I could come by and... pay attention to you, Miss Preston," Flynn suggested with a straight face, but Lucy knew what he meant and could see the humor flaring in his green eyes. His gaze dropped to her mouth and he added with seriousness, "You'll need to kiss me before I leave."

"Stop." Lucy gave him the knock-it-off look while, trying to keep a straight face herself.

"LAPD policy, ma'am."

She softly chuckled, "You do look quite handsome in uniform."

"Um hm… Admiring an officer in uniform will be two kisses, ma'am."

Smiling brightly, Lucy replied, "Good afternoon to you, too, Det. Flynn."

Nodding, he quietly uttered, "I'll get those kisses later this evening. Good afternoon, Miss Pretty Preston."

He winked once again. Lucy's heart fluttered as he turned and said to her class, "Have a good day kids and be good to your teacher!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Officer Flynn!"

"Bye, Detective!"

Flynn waved to them and with one last look back at his girl, he left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_EARLY EVENING_

Lucy had just finished slicing vegetables for the salad and placing them in a big wooden bowl when her phone's text alert chimed.

_**Flynn-**__ Knock Knock_

_**Lucy-**__ Who's there?_

_**Flynn-**__ I'm outside._

_**Lucy-**__ I'm outside, who?_

_**Flynn-**__ Not a knock-knock joke, I'm really outside ;-)_

_**Lucy-**__ :-O_

He was about an hour early! Frowning slightly, she hurried to the door, and peeked through its window. Flynn put his face close to it, cutting up as he tried to look in, making her laugh as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here? You're early, but hey! You can help me finish giving the backyard some last touches." Flynn stepped in, closing the door and smiling as he sweetly kissed her lips. She noticed he was looking good as usual in jeans, and a black fitted short sleeved V neck he knew she loved. She kissed him back and went on, "We can hang some lights up back there. Would you help me with that? The ladder is in the garage and the lights-." He slipped his arms around her and kissed her again, this time a little longer and a little more thoroughly.

Lucy got into it for a few moments, but then stepped out of his arms, looking at him. Something was different. She couldn't put her finger on what, but she had to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just saying hello to my girl... You are still my girl, right?" He reached out and wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her neck as she frowned a little again. "Do you have to work tonight?" she asked, feeling a huge disappointed rise in her as she pulled out of his arms again, but added, "I mean, it's okay if you do-."

"I don't have to work tonight." His lips kissed her cheek.

Relief immediately eased her mind, but she put her finger to his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me what's going on, because you're acting... funny." Flynn blinked. Was he acting funny? Could he hide nothing from this woman? Lucy started pushing him with her finger, back toward the wall. "I'm going to have to arrest you if you don't fess up."

"Lucy, there's nothing going on-."

"You have the right to remain silent. If you should give up that right, anything you say can and will, Garcia Flynn, be held against you in a court of law-." Smiling at how adorable she was, he bent and eagerly pressed his lips to hers again as his back touched the wall by the front door. Lucy softly moaned as she leaned into him, receiving and giving him kisses back, when there was a sound that came from outside.

Lucy pulled back, looking around Flynn at the front door. "What was that?"

"You heard something?" He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Stay right here and let me check." He opened the door and stepped out, leaving a puzzled Lucy in the foyer, but she stayed. "There's nothing out here," she heard him say, rustling around, "but this!"

Flynn suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding a cute, cuddly, German Shepherd puppy with a pink bow. Lucy gasped, as she took the pup into her hands. "You got me a puppy?" She looked disbelieving at the puppy as it greeted her with a lick to her nose.

Lucy and Flynn laughed as he remarked, "Remember when I suggested you get a dog?"

"Oh, she's so cuuuute!" Lucy hugged her, looking up at him. "She's gorgeous!"

Flynn ran his hand over the puppy's head. "I know a guy who's contracted with the police department to breed German Shepherds for K-9 units. She can be trained to be the best guard dog you can have for your home."

"You are so cuddly and beautiful, little lady!" Lucy cooed to the wiggly pup, hugging and petting it as Flynn grinned, delighted that she liked her surprise. Setting the dog down on the floor, Lucy peered up at Flynn with sparkles in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went securely around her.

"Do you like her?" he asked. She kissed his cheek. "What are you going to name her?" She kissed his chin. "You know," he added, "she reminded me of you, little lady, all warm and cuddly, kisses noses." Lucy smiled, kissing his nose.

"Hey?" she whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

Flynn's heart beat strongly as his girl passionately kissed him, making his insides melt like butter. Her hands slid into his thick hair as he equally responded to her heated fiery kisses, squeezing her tight.

"I'm going to be late getting everything out and ready because now," she said, kissing him, "I just want to play with the puppy," he nibbled her lips, "and kiss you."

His voice was low as he replied, "The last two words in that sentence sound really good to me."

* * *

_LATER THAT EVENING_

The Historical Trivial Pursuit Party was well under way.

Lucy set up her back patio with seats set around a fire pit. She'd placed small tables between the seats so that people could easily put their drinks and plates on them. They had hung white Christmas lights across the patio to the big tree in the yard and wrapped them all around its trunk making it very warm and festive. She had music playing softly in the background as they all enjoyed each other's company, sharing laughs and their knowledge of history.

The people present were Jiya, Rufus, Gabriel, Deidra, Wyatt, Jessica, Karl and Allie. Bam Bam was on vacation, visiting his family in Wisconsin. They had all eaten a meal of grilled chicken and beef kabobs. The kabobs were skewered along with sliced red and yellow bell peppers and red onion. Flynn was the one that cooked them on Lucy's new grill, and they had been served with rice and green salad

"Does anyone want another soda or water?" Lucy asked from the backdoor. Flynn came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll take another beer, thanks!" Wyatt said.

"Water for me, Luce!" Jiya answered.

Allie smiled, waving her hand. "May I have a ginger ale, please?"

"Coming right up!" Lucy stepped back inside with Flynn as she commented, "I'm so glad they were all a hungry crowd! Hope they ate enough food!"

"If not, there's enough leftovers for everyone." Flynn grinned as he kissed her and took a beer, water and a can of ginger ale out of Lucy's laundry room sink that was filled with ice. "I'll take these out," he volunteered. "But hurry, I want to start the next round of trivia."

"Okay, okay." She answered as she held up her finger, "Just let me put icing on the cupcakes really quick and I'll be out."

"Alright." He kissed her again and whispered, "You're beautiful." Lucy blushed and kissed him back. "Hurry," he said and stepped outside.

Smiling, Lucy went into the kitchen and began completing the dessert. She spread chocolate icing on half of the vanilla cupcake batch she had made. Cream cheese icing would go on the other half.

Jiya walked in through the backdoor. Lucy glanced up from the cupcakes and smiled at her. "You and Rufus having fun?"

"_A lot_ of fun! Although, Rufus had to warm up to it because it's historical trivia and not Star Wars." They both laughed as Jiya went and washed her hands at the sink and continued, "But he's having a great time." Jiya glanced at the cupcakes. "Hey Luce, let me help you out."

"Oh, you don't have to, I'm almost done," Lucy cheerily replied, taking the icing spatula she was using over to the sink as she ran her finger along it and stuck it in her mouth, loving the chocolatey sweetness.

Jiya opened a drawer, grabbed another spatula and stuck it in the cream cheese icing. "These look fabu!"

"Jiya," Lucy exclaimed, slightly perturbed as she glanced over her shoulder from washing her hands. "I said I'd do it. You're my guest." Lucy arched her eyebrow at her as she dried her hands on a dishtowel.

Jiya shrugged. "Come on, I lived here for a few minutes." Her eyes dropped to Lucy's mouth.

Lucy's brow wrinkled. "What are you looking at?"

"You and Flynn been at it again?"

"Why?"

"Your lipstick. Fix it, girl," Jiya ordered.

Lucy scoffed, "We didn't kiss that much… well not as much... as usual." They both giggled. "Fine, I'll be right back."

Lucy headed off to the bathroom as Jiya chirped, "I'll finish these up!"

* * *

After checking her makeup and hair, Lucy smoothed her hands over her aqua wrap-around summer dress and fluffed the fluttering short sleeves as she headed back out to the party. Everyone was seated, talking and laughing with each other. Flynn looked up, grinning at her. "Here's the lovely hostess."

"Aw, thanks sweetie." She beamed at him. "We can have dessert after this round," she announced to everyone. "Does that sound good?" And she received an enthusiastic response from her guest. Lucy petted her puppy that Jiya was holding in her lap as she moved passed her and sat next to Flynn, scooting in close to him, "Miss me?"

He kissed her cheek. "Do you have to ask?" he replied, kissing her again as he picked up a card from the deck. "New category is up," Flynn announced, peering at the couple to his left. "Gabe and Deidra," he said, getting into it, "this well beloved and admired couple brought dignity back to the throne along with nine children."

Gabriel gazed at Deidra and asked her, "Do you know the answer?" She nodded and whispered in his ear. Then they both answered, "Queen Victoria and Prince Albert!"

"Five points to team Gabe and Dee!" Flynn replied, lying the card down on the table as everyone clapped.

"Let's see what the next question is," Gabriel remarked, picking up a card. "Wyatt and Jessica, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Jessica replied.

"We are," Wyatt answered.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "They met in college before he became one of the most popular _Kings_. Together they stood against injustice and advocated for equal rights."

They whispered to each other and both looked at Gabriel and answered, "Martin Luther King Jr. and Coretta Scott King!"

"Correct!" Gabriel replied, grinning at them as Wyatt and Jessica smiled at each other and sweetly kissed.

Wyatt picked a card from the deck and turned toward Karl and Ally. "Alright guys," he began, "At the turn of the 20th century, together they advanced the world of science with their discoveries of radiology."

"Oh, I know this one!" Ally squealed.

"Marie and Pierre Curie!" Karl yelled out.

"Karl!" Ally lamented, playfully slapping his arm, "We're supposed to say it together!"

"Whaaat? I knew the answer, so I said it for us," he explained, trying to take her hand, but she slapped it, folded her arms and gave him a stern look.

"This is fixed," Wyatt murmured, laughing.

Karl's mouth fell open. "Oh, I can't know an answer like that, huh?"

"Were you the one who brought the game over?" Wyatt remarked. "Did you read all the cards?"

"Watch it Logan," Karl replied playfully. "You're looking a lot like a sore loser since you're behind."

Lucy grinned. "All in good fun, right guys?"

"As long as no one's been fed the answers," Wyatt muttered.

Deidra added, "I know my history."

"Don't worry, we'll catch up." Jessica kissed Wyatt on the cheek.

"What's the next question?" Flynn asked, moving the game along.

"It's our turn to read," Ally replied, taking a card from the deck and turning to the couple on her left.

"Rufus and…Jiya?" she asked, uncertain.

Jiya smiled at her. "Right."

"Sorry, I'm bad with names. Did I say nice to meet you, by the way?" Ally asked jokingly.

Jiya laughed, "You did, nice to meet you, too!"

The girls laughed. "Okay," Ally began, reading the card, "Unable to resist the forbidden temptation, they were thrown out of their home, and garden, and were not allowed to return."

"Adam and Eve!" Rufus and Jiya said together without even discussing it.

"That's right!" Ally exclaimed.

They high-fived each other and all laughed at their exuberance as Rufus slung an arm around Jiya and curled his other one, showing his muscle and kissing it. He then laid a fat kiss on Jiya's cheek and she squealed with laughter. Flynn and Lucy shook their heads, chuckling at them.

"It's your turn now," Jiya declared, giggling over at Lucy and Flynn. Still holding the now sleeping puppy, Jiya drew a card and handed it to Rufus. He took it and read the card to himself. Clearing his throat, he suddenly stretched his arms and then his neck and made a big show of it.

"Dude?!" Karl yelled.

Wyatt smiled, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Rufus!"

"Give me a minute!" Rufus replied, still cutting up.

All laughed as Jiya leaned her shoulder into his. "Let's go, quiz master!"

"Okay," Rufus began. "You two are the last in this round. But first, for ten bonus points, do you have an idea of what the theme has been for this round?"

Lucy looked at Flynn. He bent toward her as she leaned into his ear with her hand covering the side of her mouth in secrecy as she whispered. Nodding to her, Flynn replied, "Okay."

Looking over at Rufus, they both said, "Famous couples in history!"

"Aaaand... you are wrong!"

"_What?!_" Lucy and Flynn exclaimed.

"Just kidding, you're right." Rufus laughed.

"Rufus!" Jiya and Lucy both said annoyed as everyone else laughed.

Flynn gave him a hard look. "You're killing me, Carlin."

Rufus gave him a smile and a wink. "Alright-alright-alright, everyone." The laughter died down as Rufus went on. "That was ten bonus points for guessing the correct category, which ties you with Gabe and Dee." Gabriel and Deidra peered at each other and grinned as he took her hand and entwined it with his. "But now," Rufus paused, letting the drama mount, "the final questions of the night."

"This is winner takes all," Rufus announced as he lifted the card and read it. "When these two first met, they bumped heads, yet he felt that there was something different about her. Eventually he apologized for his actions and she, in turn, made him a turkey sandwich, and even gave him gold stars." Lucy sat up straighter with a soft puzzled frown on her face, blinking at Rufus as he continued reading, "The man realized that the 'something different' was her abundant fierceness, hospitality, graciousness, kindness, bravery and beauty. And now…this man wants to give her the world."

"Lucy."

At the sound of Flynn's voice, she looked at him, searching his face in wonder as he began. "When I realized that I was falling in love with you, I almost didn't know what to do, so I didn't speak with you for a week. But there was no way I could get you off my mind…or my heart. Every time I saw you after that, I knew that I didn't want to be away from you. Especially when I almost lost you."

Flynn slipped forward out of his seat and went down on one knee in front of her. Lucy's heart froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open as Flynn reached into his pants pocket and took out a vintage blue leather ring box with gold trim around the edge. Every single person there had already stopped breathing as he opened the box. "I'm not the easiest man to know… But what I do know about me is that when I'm with you, I want to be my best, and do my best and give my best to you… because I love you." He held up the solitaire diamond ring and gazed into her beautiful tear-filled eyes. "Lucy Preston, will you let me be your husband? Because I want you as my wife."

Choking, Lucy nodded and answered, "Yes, I will." She smiled with tears of absolute delight, and Flynn's heart burst with overwhelming joy as Lucy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The other's jumped to their feet with loud cheering, clapping and whistling as Flynn and Lucy, now both kneeling on the ground, cried and laughed as they held on to each other.

Lucy marveled at the love she felt for the man in her arms who had just presented her his heart. Flynn couldn't believe that a day had come where he actually felt happy again, all because of the woman in his arms who had decided to give him her heart.

"I love you."

Her words filled his heart as he hugged her tighter and let the tears fall freely from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_DESTINATION WEDDING - HAWAII_

"So, did you get all of your stuff moved into Flynn's loft?" Jiya asked, rolling to her side and propping her head up on her fist to look over at Lucy.

"Barely," Lucy answered as she sat up and reached for her wine glass on the nightstand of their resort suite in Maui that she, Jiya and Deidra were sharing until the big day. "Remodeling the house into a two-story home is no joke, but hopefully everything will all be done by June."

"Hopefully," Jiya replied, crossing her fingers.

Lucy went on, "The movers came to the house and took all the boxes from the rooms and garage to a public storage facility. Then the used appliance store came and picked up the refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, aaaand," Lucy sighed loudly and Jiya chuckled, "the washer and dryer!"

"Woo, that's a lot, and all on the Wednesday _before_ Thanksgiving!" Jiya remarked, rolling over the other way to pick up her wine from the nightstand next to her.

"Spending Thanksgiving getting the last of my stuff into the loft was more work than I thought. But the day turned out good and we were able to finish. Also," Lucy smiled sweetly, "It was our first Thanksgiving together, so I managed to work around all the boxes crammed in there and bake a chicken and make mash potatoes with gravy and asparagus."

"No dessert?"

She grinned. "Flynn had some Oreos."

"Aw, great dessert choice!" Jiya chuckled, "Sounds good and nice for you two. Rufus's mom made a huge meal to feed everyone in their family, and he has a big family! It was gooood!"

They laughed as Lucy said, "Hopefully we'll all get to eat together next year at our new home."

"I look forward to that!" Jiya held up he glass. "Cheers to holidays spent with our loved ones and new loves." They clinked their glass and took a sip.

Lucy eyed the beautifully Christmas tree near the balcony that had little palm tree shaped lights that she loved along with garland and tropical floral ornaments. It made her think of all the Christmases to come that she would share with her sweet husband to be. "It may have been a little insane to choose a December date, but I've always wanted to marry right after Thanksgiving. Most people are off for that Thursday and Friday."

"Unless they're policemen," Jiya added.

Lucy smiled, quickly finishing her glass and setting it down. "And both of us found our guys and they just happen to be, duh-duh-_duuuuh_, cops! _Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for yooou_?!" Lucy howled as she bopped to the beat.

"Apparently marry them!" Jiya answered and they went into a fit of giggles. "You know," she set her glass down too, "I think we should remember our time here in Maui," she commented as she took out her cell and started recording Lucy who protested.

"Aw, Jiya! I'm a mess right now!" Lucy exclaimed, holding the bed pillow in front of her face.

"You will thank me later for getting you at every stage of your _bridal-ness bliss_," Jiya reasoned as she smiled. "Now, Miss Preston, soon to be Mrs. Flynn, tell us about your flight."

Lucy lowered the pillow, letting only her eyes show. "We had to run for it."

"You didn't tell me this, what happened?"

She lowered the pillow all the way. "I overslept."

"Before the big weekend?! You'd think you wouldn't be able to sleep!"

"With all the packing and moving and planning it has been plain crazy! And the delivery guys couldn't deliver my armoire to the loft until 6:00 am _this morning_! That put me in a crunch, because I had to race to drop Pepper off at the dog hotel—which is out in Burbank—_before_ I missed the delivery truck." Lucy looked pointedly at Jiya, "And I hope Pepper doesn't pick up any bad habits at that place." Jiya snickered as Lucy sighed, "But thank God we were able to squeeze my last-minute fitting in on Tuesday night, which you saw, because you were with me."

"I was! Flynn, you're going to flip when you see how stunning your bride looks in her dress!" Jiya exclaimed for the recording and they both laughed.

"Anyway," Lucy continued, "getting to the airport is where the fun began!"

"Uh oh, do tell!"

After the delivery guys carried my armoire up 3 flights of stairs and maneuvered it around all my moved in stuff, I had to finish packing! That was a big ordeal since my things are in boxes and bags!"

Lucy recounted, "Flynn came home from work around 8:00am and barely had time to shower as I moved all our luggage to the door. Once he finished, I ordered a Lyft. We then locked up everything and wheeled our suitcases into the elevator. Once our ride came, we piled everything into the trunk, got in the car, drove for about a mile before I realized..."

"Uh, oh! Tell me you didn't!" Jiya laughed loudly.

"Yes! I forgot my dress!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy! Ooooh!"

"I panic and say, 'Flynn, I forgot my dress, I forgot my wedding dress!' Flynn swears, yells to the driver, 'Go back! We forgot her dress!' Jiya was laughing as Lucy laughed, too, and went on. "We got back to the loft, and Flynn goes to get out and I—forgetting my dress is in a garment bag—yell, 'Don't look at the dress! Just be careful not to look at it!'"

Jiya held her stomach, giggling at the mayhem as she asked, "What did he say to that?"

Lucy laughed shaking her head, "He answered, 'I'll close my eyes all the way!" They laughed as Lucy continued, "He finally comes back with it, jumps in the car and tells the driver, 'I'm an LAPD detective, don't worry about tickets, just get us to LAX as fast as you can.' And the woman said, 'Hold on!' And got us there in 20 minutes!" Lucy held her hands up in disbelief. "She took every side street, alley and tunnel known to man and Flynn gave her a 100 dollar bill."

"Nice tip!"

"And she congratulated us! Very sweet woman." Lucy smiled.

"Harrowing! But I see you made your flight."

"Checked in all the luggage and dress, made it through the check point and literally ran all the way to the gate where they had just announced the last call."

Jiya shook her head. "That cut too close for me."

"Tell me about it!"

There was a knock at their door and Jiya turned off her cell. Lucy went to get up, but Jiya stopped her, "No, no." She quickly got up, grinning. "You're the bride to be, my lady." Lucy laughed as Jiya bowed and went to open the door.

"Hi ladies!" Deidra greeted, entering the suite.

"Dee!" Jiya exclaimed, closing the door and hugging her.

"Hi, Jiya!"

"Dee, you're here!" Lucy cheerfully went over and threw her arms around her in a warm hug.

"Yes, we made it, Miss Bride to be!" Deidra cheerfully replied.

"We were just talking about running for our flight at the airport," Jiya said. "How was yours?"

"Pretty easy. I slept all the way," Dee replied matter of fact.

"Nice, so did Flynn and I." Lucy smiled. "Was Gabe able to make the same flight?"

"Yes, he's with Flynn and Rufus, finalizing our fun day out tomorrow. You two were able to get your license?"

"Yes!" Lucy beamed. "As soon as we got here, we left our luggage at the front desk and got in a taxi to meet with the pastor. His name is Pastor Jack, a really nice man. Told us he and his wife moved here from Wyoming after his tour in the Vietnam war. Afterwards we went straight to the marriage license office." Lucy suddenly went silent and the girls looked at her with concern as she finally inhaled and softly uttered, "Oh, wow." The magnitude of hers and Flynn's wedding day being just two days away struck her square in the heart.

"Getting the excitement flutters?" Dee asked as she moved her suitcase over to the third bed in the small den of the suite.

Lucy went and sat down on the edge of the bed, drained her glass, set it down and softly giggled. "I am." She glanced at her cell on the bed. "I haven't heard or seen him in a while though."

"He's getting things done while you relax," Jiya cajoled, sitting next to her and throwing her arm around her.

"I'm so happy to see this day come for you both." She then added in a dramatic voice, "Join us this Sunday as these two unite as man and wife before the eyes of God and become… _one_!"

"Oh, wow," Lucy softly exclaimed again, placing her hands on her face.

"You're so cute!" Jiya squealed. "All nervous and... so in love."

"Well," Dee happily said as she came back from the den and poured a glass of sparkling wine for herself, "save that for Sunday, because tonight is the rehearsal dinner and luau!"

"Yaaay!" Jiya exclaimed as Deidra refilled hers and Lucy's glass.

Lucy's brow furrowed with worry. "I hope everything goes well."

"It will as long as there are some good-looking men in grass skirts," Dee answered in all seriousness.

"Amen!" Jiya agreed and they clinked their wine glasses, having a good laugh.

There was another knock at the door. "Now who is this?" Jiya asked as she went and opened it.

It was the concierge. "Miss Lucy Preston?"

"That's me." Lucy walked over to them.

"These are for you," the man presented as he smiled and stepped aside. A younger man in the hotel uniform brought in a vase of beautiful Gerber daisies in different colors.

Jiya recorded it all as Lucy gasped, "My favorite flowers."

Dee came over, grinning as she told the young man, "Set them over here." She pointed to the table by the balcony.

"And this, too, miss," the concierge stated, and another young man brought in a huge basket of goodies and set it on the table by the flowers.

"Oh, what is this?!" Lucy asked gleefully.

"All are gifts from the groom, for his bride to be, and her court," the concierge regally announced. "We will be back in 20 minutes to escort you and your court to view the ceremony location and rehearse."

Lucy was excited. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

The two young men went out the door as the concierge replied, "You're welcome, miss." And left the room.

"I wonder what's in the basket?" Deidra stated.

"Come on, Luce! Open it, open it!" Jiya pushed.

Giving them a big smile, Lucy went over and removed the white bow tied around the cellophane. "What a pretty bow!" She gazed into the basket. "And what did my handsome prince bring for us?" She gleefully said like a princess in a fairytale. "Look, ladies! Chocolates!" They went over to her and checked the contents, too.

To Lucy's delight, the basket held a variety of her favorite chocolates and her favorite sparkling wine with cheese and crackers. "We won't be able to fit in our dresses tomorrow with all of this!" Lucy declared as she pulled out a square box, wrapped in Christmas red foil paper that had a little green envelope attached to it. Removing it, Lucy set the box back down and opened the little envelope. She slipped out the white card from inside and immediately recognized Flynn's handwriting:

_The first time you were in my car, you were wearing this soft scent. It was still in my car even after you had already gotten out and I was following you home._

Lucy was touched by what he'd noticed about her so early after they had just met.

"Can you tell us what it says, or is it private?" Jiya asked.

Smiling, Lucy read it aloud and both women responded with an, "Awww," in unison. Lucy unwrapped the gift and it was a bottle of her favorite perfume.

"Now, that's nice and intimate," Deidra remarked.

"What else?" Jiya asked

"Let's see," Lucy removed a rectangular box, wrapped in Christmas green foil paper with another little note as well. In growing anticipation, she opened the burgundy envelope attached to it and slipped out the card from the inside. Flynn had written:

_The first time I kissed you was in my loft. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me as I did for you. But much to my surprise, when I leaned in and kissed you, you kissed me back. My heart almost burst when your soft lips touched mine._

Once again, Lucy was melted by his words as she read them to the girls.

"Wow," Jiya replied, amazed, "that is super sweet."

Lucy opened the box and Dee exclaimed, "Literally!" They all laughed as they saw the box held a very mixed variety of Hershey Kisses.

There was another bigger envelope that had _Hawaiian Le'ahi Spa_ written on it. "It's for a spa!" Lucy laughed and opened it. Again, it was Flynn's handwriting:

_For my lovely bride. You deserve some spa time! Take two of your bridesmaids with you to the cabanas and have a relaxing, tranquil and rejuvenating experience. _

"Lucy, you should marry that man," Jiya seriously remarked as she ate some cheese with a cracker.

"Now that sounds like a grand idea." Lucy smiled, putting one arm around each woman and hugged them all into a cluster. Lucy's eyes teared up as she thought about her family missing her marrying the best man her heart had ever met. "I'm so glad you two are here with me. I appreciate and love you both. My heart says thank you."

"I'm honored to be here, and love you, too," Deidra declared, squeezing her.

Jiya rubbed Lucy's back. "I am too, and we wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Luce."

They continued to hug one another as tears filled all their eyes. Finally, Deidra announced, "Hey, the concierge will be back soon."

"Yeah," Jiya agreed. "Let's change and freshen up for rehearsal, dinner and then luau!"

"Alright." Lucy kissed each woman's cheek and reluctantly let them go.

* * *

"That was Wyatt," Rufus announced, sliding his cell back in his pants pocket.

"What'd he say?" Flynn asked as he, Rufus and Gabriel walked to the ceremony area.

"They all just got here to the resort and they'll meet us for dinner."

"Good," Flynn replied, feeling relief that his friends had made it out safely and wouldn't miss the wedding. They all walked through the beautiful tropical garden and arrived at the far end of the resort that opened out to the beach.

Arriving at the ceremony location, Rufus whistled. "This is gorgeous!"

They walked out onto a good size deck. Peering around, they saw that the back half was surrounded by the garden of trees and flowers, while the front half was all beach and surf beyond the deck. Before them, up on the deck was a trellis with greenery, flowers and lights and there were 20 white chairs on each side of the aisle, facing the trellis and the beach. A nice breeze blew as they heard the ocean waves lapping at the sand.

"You picked a great place," Gabriel observed approvingly, patting Flynn's shoulder. "Good job."

"Gentlemen!" The wedding coordinator greeted, coming toward them and they went over to meet her.

Lucy, Jiya and Deidra walked out in the direction the concierge had given them. They went through the garden, gasping over its beauty.

Jiya viewed all the different hibiscus flowers growing along the way. "Flynn picked this place, right?"

Lucy smiled. "He did!"

"This is truly lovely," Deidra remarked, touching a large green leaf, sticking out into the pathway. "Appears you've picked a man with good taste."

"I think you have, too," Lucy said to Deidra, peering over at her and grinning.

"Oh, you and Gabe are official?" Jiya asked.

Deidra smiled shyly and nodded. "I finally realized that life was too short. And I knew he was patiently waiting for me to stop being mad at my ex-husband and start living again." She shrugged, "Now I'm mad that I let it eat away at me for so long."

Lucy put her arm around her. "You're singing to the choir. The wrong ones are jerks and make you twice as shy. But the right ones?.." Lucy left her words hanging as each woman thought about the wonderful man that had appeared in their lives.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like Rufus," Jiya said with awe as they walked past one of the five pools of the resort with people swimming about and leisurely lounging next to it. "After the large box of toads I've kissed, Rufus was a ray of sunshine. I'm surprised at the cop part because I'd never thought I'd be with one. And he's a gamer and loves sci-fi as much as I do. His mom loves me! He's funny, sweet and quite an amazing kisser, let me tell ya!"

They laughed as they came to the deck at the edge of the garden and Lucy saw him. His back was to her and he was wearing dark jeans and a tan shirt with the long sleeves rolled up and tucked in. She saw that his sunglasses were hanging on the back of his collar as he talked to the coordinator.

Carefully, she walked up behind him and cleared her throat. He turned around and there she was, standing right there and his heart sped up as a smile spread across his handsome face. He saw that she had her silky hair down, wearing a burnt orange sundress and sandals. Smiling at her as he gently touched a lock of her waves, he knew that she was the prettiest girl at the resort.

Their arms slid around each other and they sweetly kissed. "Aloha. Did you miss me?" He asked low.

"Do you have to ask?" she whispered, and they kissed again, longer.

Rufus finally intervened, "Save some of that for Sunday night."

They chuckled and Flynn kissed her nose as he pulled one arm from around her waist, but secured the other over her shoulder, holding her close as the coordinator began going over the rehearsal.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_REHEARSAL DINNER_

They all went to the resort restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held. As they walked through it, awes and exclamations went up at the sight of the beautiful dining room that gave them all a nice tropical garden feel with its greenery, hibiscus flowers and palms. Lucy pointed out a large lovely Christmas tree on one side of the room and a large menorah on the other. A stage with rows of seats in front of it was in the very back where the luau show would take place.

As everyone entered the dining room, they were all adorned with leis of various colors and elder women went around, placing one flower behind the left or right ear of all the ladies.

After a beautiful Hawaiian woman with flowing gray-hair placed a red flower behind Lucy's left ear, Lucy leaned into Flynn. "Left," she commented, gazing up at him, "because I am very much taken… by you."

Flynn wrapped his arms around her and said low, "You're all mine." She smiled brightly and he intently kissed her.

"Um, table's over here guys," Rufus stated with a grin, breaking up their intimate moment.

They smiled at each other as they went to their reserved table which was located off to the corner of the room that had a view of a waterfall grotto and pond just beyond the picture window. It wasn't too desolate but gave just enough privacy. Flynn held Lucy's chair for her as Rufus and Jiya were seated next to them. Wyatt and Jessica were next followed by Karl and Ally, Bam Bam and his new—tall, thin straight sandy blonde with hair to her rear—girlfriend, Marta—who was quiet and sweet. And Gabriel and Deidra completed the circle.

They cheerfully talked and laughed as they enjoyed a delicious meal together.

* * *

_LATER_

Gabriel stood up at the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to begin this dinner by saying thank you for joining us on this beautiful island in celebration of two hearts, Garcia and Lucy's, coming together to become one."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Flynn kissed Lucy's cheek and they both smiled at everyone and each other as Gabriel continued. "Early on a Sunday morning some months ago, I woke up, went downstairs to eat breakfast and found this guy, sitting in my kitchen. I asked him what's wrong, why are you here? He answered, 'I want to marry Lucy.'"

Lucy's mouth opened slightly in surprise because she hadn't heard this before. Flynn looked bashfully over at her and took her hand. "Needless to say," Gabriel went on with a smile, "I was surprised… but not very. You see, I had already met Lucy and had gotten to know her a bit and could understand why he'd fallen in love with her."

Gabriel paused, clearing his throat. "My little brother went through mass heartache and for him to say he wanted to marry again? I was thrilled. He had gotten back up again and found someone that understood him and someone that he, in turn, understood, as well. So-," he swallowed, "I sat down next to him and said-," Gabriel spoke in Croatian and then translated-, "You know what dad would say, don't you?" He looked over at Flynn and both of their eyes glistened at each other as he said, "Trust in here," Gabriel pointed at his stomach, "and in here," he pointed at his heart, "and hope you're wearing a bullet proof vest."

Everyone laughed along with Flynn and Gabriel, who added, "Our father had a lot of cop humor," and there were more laughs. They all sobered, and Gabriel peered at Flynn. "Gar went with his gut, _and_ his heart and asked her. And poor Lucy answered yes, not knowing what it's like to live with such a brat." Flynn rolled his eyes and laughed with everyone else, this time Lucy squeezed his hand as she chuckled, too. He entwined their fingers as he glared at Gabriel who lifted his eyebrows, giving him a _what-did-I-do?_ look.

Gabriel gazed at Flynn and Lucy. "You both came through darkness and unexpectedly bumped into each other. And all of us now will have the pleasure of witnessing you becoming husband and wife and celebrating each day as we all walk forward together, with you."

Everyone applauded as Flynn got up and fiercely hugged his brother. Gabriel squeezed him, placed his hand on the back of Flynn's neck and kissed his cheek, making Flynn hug him even tighter. All the women were wiping their eyes as the men tried to pretend that they didn't want to weep, too. Flynn and Gabriel sat back down. Flynn glanced over at Lucy and she leaned in and kissed him.

The servers came around and announced that the luau would begin soon. The merry and well-fed party as well as others in the restaurant made their way through the doorways that opened out into the garden area that had the stage and several rows of seats. Happily, they all slipped into the rows and clapped when the lights dimmed, and the many tiki torches warmly illuminated the whole area.

A troop of men, women and musicians told a beautiful story through various songs and dances of how they came to the islands, respected the flora, fauna and weather, defended the land against enemies and herald a mighty warrior prince who fell in love with a lowly village girl.

Through the whole show, Flynn held his arm around Lucy.

The luau eventually came to a close and they rose out of their seats. Heading out toward their suites, the entire party anticipated the adventurous outing that would start early the next day. They walked outside of the restaurant and said goodnight and called out the morning meeting time and location as Gabriel, Deidra, Wyatt, Jessica, Karl and Ally waved and headed back to the main resort. "Meet in the lobby by the fountain on the right," Lucy told Marta, patting her arm and then added, "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you, the luau was a lovely story and the food was really good," she shyly replied.

"It should be a lot of fun with all of us together tomorrow," Lucy commented as Bam Bam came and stood by Marta's side.

Nodding, Marta replied, "I've never ridden an ATV before."

"Neither have I," Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "But it should be lots of fun!"

"I won't let you fall off," Bam Bam uttered sweetly to Marta, sending her into a blush as he took her hand.

"Great!" Lucy smiled. "Then I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Marta gave a shy little smile.

"'Night, Lucy," Bam Bam replied and they both waved to her and walked back toward the resorts main building.

Flynn, Rufus and Jiya joined Lucy. "I'll see you back at the suite, young lady," Jiya announced to her as Flynn slipped his hand into Lucy's.

Lucy touched her arm. "Okay, see you there, Jee."

"Check you back at the crib," Rufus chuckled to Flynn, whacking him on the back. Rufus and Jiya walked off in the same direction as Bam Bam and Marta.

Flynn gazed down at her. "Walk with me," he softly said as he gently tugged her hand and she followed. They quietly walked together through the resorts garden grounds that was softly lit with Christmas lights.

Lucy felt anticipation growing in her as she held Flynn's hand and said, "Thank you for the lovely gifted basket."

He glanced at her, smiling softly. "Thought you'd liked it."

"I didn't realize how much my perfume affected you when you drove me to my car at Fairfield that night."

"It's affecting me now," he replied, leading her to the garden walkway that went out to the sandy beach. "You're affecting me… all the time."

"This schoolteacher has caught the attention of the tough detective?" she asked dramatically.

"She has."

"Do you know the first time I started to…?"

He suddenly stopped her at the end of the paved walkway on the edge of the garden and kneeled, surprising Lucy. Without a word, he took her foot in his hand as she held on to his shoulder and he began removing her sandal.

"Have I told you how sweet you are?" she asked, beaming down at her handsome guy.

"Maybe once or twice," he softly chuckled, peering up at her as he lovingly squeezed his warm hand around her foot and then began unstrapping the other sandal.

Once he had his shoes off, too, he tied his shoestrings together and stood, holding both pairs of shoes in one hand by the strings and straps. Lucy slipped her hand back in his and he entwined their fingers. He led her out onto the sands of the beach toward the waters' edge that was lit just enough by the lights of the sprawling resort.

"The first time you started to…?" Flynn spoke, reminding her where she'd left off.

She looked up at him as they slowly made their way to the ocean where its waves spread up on to the shore, toying with the possibility of covering their feet. "Do you know the first time I started to turn in your direction?" she asked.

"Hm, when was that?"

"When I accidentally texted you."

"_Really_? Why?"

"I had a really bad dream and needed to talk to somebody. I thought I was texting Jiya and then you answered. Want to talk about embarrassment?!"

Flynn chuckled, "I was surprised that you had texted and figured it had been an accident."

Lucy laid her head on his arm as they walked on, now with their feet, tracing along the water's edge as she recalled, "Your replies and reassurances made me feel so much better. And then you replied that you had a patrol checking my home periodically. And you said that I could have contacted you whenever I needed. You have no idea how all of that made me feel. And before I knew it, I started to want to hear from you and see you and be with you."

He stopped her and brought her around in front of him. "I have an early Christmas and official bridal present for you." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a burgundy antique box. He took her hand and placed the box in it. "Open it."

Curiously glancing up at him, Lucy unlatched the antique clasp, lifted the lid and gasped. Inside were a pair of dainty gold star dangling earrings with diamonds in the center of them. "It's funny," he said, "that you just mentioned that late-night texting. You ended the text by sending me a gold star after you had already given me four. I couldn't believe that you were handing out your stars so freely, especially to me. So," he bashfully smiled, "I wanted to give you gold stars, too."

Lucy's heart rose as she closed the box and threw her arms around his neck. "Garcia, you have no idea how especially wonderful you are. You're thoughtful… so very thoughtful, just like my father, and you don't know it, which makes me love you even more." She kissed him thoroughly as he eagerly kissed her back, feeling elated by her words. "And the gift basket! You mentioned our first kiss. Of course, I wanted to kiss you." She rose up on her toes. "And soon," she pecked him on one cheek, "I'll be able to kiss you," she kissed the other, "as your wife."

Placing his warm lips on hers Lucy earnestly slipped her hand in his hair and kissed him until they were both breathless. Lucy could feel his heart beating rapidly against the side of her cheek as they stood with their arms around each other, feeling the water wash back and forth over their feet. "I need to get you back to your room," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Flynn took her hand and lead Lucy back toward the resort.

Once they arrived at her suite—which was one floor down from his and his groomsmen— he took her in his arms again. "I'll see you in a couple of hours for our adventure party."

"Um hm." She placed pecks along his jaw.

He kissed her nose as she announced softly, "I have something for you."

"I know you do, but I'll be having that on our wedding night," he replied without missing a beat.

She softly laughed, "Indeed you will… and I can't wait, Garcia Flynn." He watched her gazed heatedly at his mouth, "I can't wait for when you-," she grazed and nibbled his lips, letting them linger in a sensual kiss, "and me-." Lucy kissed his bottom lip and softly touched the tip of her tongue to it sending shivers through Flynn as he pressed his body into hers, parting his lips and welcoming the tip of her tongue with his. Both moaned deep in their chest and he had to pull back and stop himself. "Lucy..."

"I know," she whispered, peeling out of his arms, but still giving him pecks here and there on his face and he caught some of them with his lips and they both giggled at their playful catch-the-kiss game until they again got deep and heavy and breathless.

Groaning deeply, he uttered her name again, but lower. "Lucy..."

"Okay…okay…stay right here," she said, breathing hard as she stepped back out of his arms, slid her keycard into the lock and went in.

Flynn exhaled and ran his hands through his hair, greatly anticipating the time when he would make love to his new wife. Lucy appeared again and handed him a large flat rectangle shaped box, wrapped in sparkling gold paper that had different words all over it, like love, groom, kisses, forever, bride, hugs, and it was topped off with a white ribbon. "I couldn't think of the right time to give you this." She grinned. "And right now, may be the worst—sorry sweetie. But I hope you like it." She appeared nervous.

"I'm thoroughly intrigued." His dark green eyes gazed at her as he added, "You need to rest as much as possible, because on our wedding night…" he slowly smiled wickedly.

"Goodnight, Flynn." She gave him a sultry gaze.

"You're killing me woman," he murmured.

"Hold that thought," she warned, smiling. "Go on and I'll see you in the morning."

Flynn reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and let his finger trace around her jaw as he lazily smiled at her. Turning, he walked to the elevator and Lucy waited at the door until it arrived for him. Gazing back at her he softly uttered, "Goodnight, Lucy."

She lightly fluttered her fingers at him, and he got on and she closed her door.

* * *

Back in his room, one floor up, he could hear Rufus snoring in the other room, and he knew Gabriel was asleep. Flynn stepped over to his area of the suite and unwrapped the gift box. Lifting the box top off, he saw that there was a burgundy leather 8x10 photo album. On the cover written in embossed elegant typed glittery gold font were the words:

_To My Husband-to-Be_

_For Your Eyes Only…_

He immediately opened it and the very first picture let him know that he was going to have an amazingly hard time getting to sleep. It was a black & white picture of Lucy in white lingerie, lying on her stomach on a bed, facing the camera. Her head was propped up on one hand with her hair flowing and she had a sultry half smile. Flynn's mouth was slightly open, but he didn't know it because she looked gorgeous. And it was a tasteful picture, shot cleverly, showing just enough to tantalize.

Turning to the second page, was another black & white. It was a side view of Lucy, standing against a wall wearing black heels, and black laced bra and panties. She was bending slightly forward, fixing her garters that were holding up her black stockings with lace trim. Since she was bent forward, her dark waves fell forward and her hair on the side of her face closes to the camera was hooked behind her ear so that her soft profile showed, making him want to reach in and put his hands into her silky hair and also run them over her soft body.

Flynn smiled big at the third picture. This one was in color. Lucy was standing in red heels and she had on one of his uniform short sleeved shirts and you could just see that she was wearing a red bra and panties underneath. On her head was his policeman's hat, slightly turned to the side. She had one hand on the brim and one on the back of the hat, appearing as though she were settling it on her head. She was gazing into the camera with her dark burgundy colored lips slightly parted, making her look very sexy with her dark locks flowing around her shoulders. He marveled, wondering when she actually took his uniform and returned it.

The fourth picture was in color, too, and she was still wearing the uniform shirt. But now she was kneeling on the bed with her back to the camera. Her hair was swept over her left shoulder as she peered over her right and he could see the side of her lovely face. His hat was sitting next to her on the bed and she had partially removed his shirt, letting it drape behind her, revealing her bare back. There was no sign of the red bra.

Flipping to the fifth page, there was a black & white snapshot of Lucy wearing black stilettos, a black bra and panties set with little diamonds running along the edge of the bra cups and the top edge of her panties. She was lying flat on her back on a white lounge, with her legs bent and knees together. One of her arms was lazily lying above her head and the other was extended, resting along the length of her body on the lounge. She was gazing up at the camera and this pose had some of her beautiful hair fanned out over the lounge and some silkily cascading over the side. But what Flynn really liked was that she had a big beautiful laughing smile on her face. It appeared as if she may have been trying to do a sexy look and ended up laughing as the photographer captured the shot. The result was an amazing gorgeous picture of his little fiery 5th grade teacher.

The sixth page was the same pose, but here she was gazing seductively up at the camera, and it made Flynn's blood pressure rise.

The seventh and last page showed Lucy kneeling on a bed with her knees together and her hands sweeping some of her dark locks up behind her head as the rest cascaded down around her shoulders. She was peering into the camera and her lips were deep burgundy. She was wearing a burgundy half-cut tank top that exposed her smooth white stomach and navel. She also wore matching, bikini boy shorts that had a sparkly white drawstring. Written on the tank top across her bosom in glittery white letters were the words, _Flynn's Wife_.

Flynn closed his eyes for a few heartbeats and all he could see was his hot, sexy wife to be. Finally, after he viewed the last photo, he saw that the back, inside cover also had embossed words in an elegant typed glittery gold font that read:

_This is a gift for you Garcia Flynn, my husband-to-be. I thought of you the whole time these were being taken. I hope you enjoyed them, and I look forward to being your wife… soon. _

_Love, your Lucy_

Flynn looked through the book a few more times and finally went and took a very, very long, ice cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_ATV ADVENTURE PARTY_

They had all arrived via one of the resorts vans. Once they made it to the starting point of their ATV Adventure Party, they all split up and climbed onto their rented motor vehicles.

Rufus drove with Jiya behind him. Wyatt drove with Jessica. Gabriel drove with Deidra. Karl with Ally, Bam Bam with Marta and Lucy had climbed on behind Flynn.

All the girls wore backpacks with their blankets, towels, toiletries, parkas (if needed), water bottles and any other items thrown in for the trek.

Flynn kissed Lucy right as she put on the helmet. "You ready for me to take you on a ride through paradise?" He asked, grinning as he buckled her chin strap.

"I've been looking forward to this ride... and other ones," she saucily replied, giving him a knowing smile.

Unable to resist, he lingered another kiss to her soft lips. "I loved my gift last night. I just hope we don't crash because I didn't get any sleep, thinking of you without your bra and panties."

"Sssh!" Lucy exclaimed, peering around as she placed her hand over his mouth. He touched his tongue to her fingers, making her squeak.

Flynn laughed as he put on his helmet, "You've always been hot… and sexy… and," his eyes traced down her body, "provocative, but those pictures..." Flynn shook his head, beaming from ear to ear. Lucy grinned at him as he tried to kiss her with the helmets on, making them both laugh at the awkwardness of it.

He mounted the vehicle and held her hand as she climbed on behind him. Her hands were on his hips and she slid them slowly around his middle and up his chest as she pressed herself into him. "I brought all those lingerie sets with me." Flynn froze, closing his eyes and images of her popped into his head as she innocently asked, "Which bra and panties did you want to take off first?"

"Lucy," he said with his eyes still closed, "I have to concentrate on driving us around the island safely."

"You say that like I'm a distraction to you," she replied softly as she moved her hand to his thigh and squeezed.

He grabbed her hand and moved it back to around his mid-section as he growled, "You're going to pay for that."

"You promise?"

He was steadily learning that his gentle little teacher was quite the seductress and she was going to sweetly kill him before their wedding night.

Suddenly Lucy yelled to everyone, "Alright! Let's all get out there and have fun! Garcia Flynn! _Make it sooo_!"

Rufus and Jiya laughed at her Picard quote as Drake, one of the two guides, took off first. Flynn rode out, following him. The others fell in line with the second guide, Paul, bringing up the rear. All together, they merrily buzzed off to the other side of the island.

Almost an hour later, they came to a rest stop and took a 15-minute break, drinking water and stretching. All of them had been trying to record their driving portion of the outing with their cell, but it was challenging. The fear of dropping them was great.

Once the break was over, they all switched, and the ladies were now the drivers. Flynn climbed on behind Lucy and his hand somehow went around her waist and under her shirt. She smacked them away.

"You're going to have to eventually have both hands on the bars and then I'll be able to have both hands on your boo-."

"Let's all move out!" Lucy shouted, cutting Flynn off as he laughed. Lucy drove off and whooped loudly, causing everyone else to whoop and holler as they headed out on the second half of their trip.

This part of the adventure took them through open valleys with green mountains on either side of them. The foliage, flowers and little waterfalls they saw along the way were breathtaking. The sky was blue with clouds here and there. There were a number of mud patches, but a glorious day. Lucy and Flynn and the gang were truly enjoying their wonderful destination trip.

Flynn gently squeezed Lucy's middle and she laid one of her hands over his and squeezed and patted it before she placed it back on the handlebars.

Finally, after about 40-minutes of driving, the beach appeared before them all as they rounded a bend in the rode. Excited, they all followed the lead guide into a picnic area.

The guide stopped and dismounted and announced, "We'll put gas in the vehicle's while you all go over to the picnic area were the servers will get you some lunch. Then we'll hike to the Pool of Huna'ia Wai, Hidden Water, where you can swim or lounge on the natural banks. It'll be about two hours leisure time there and then we'll head back. How's that sound to everybody?"

"Sounds great!"

"Fine!"

"Fabulous!

"Good!"

"That's what I like to hear! Paul and I will be around in the area. There's a little house down that path if anyone needs first aid or to lie down. Also, the restrooms are farther back behind it. Lunch will be served in about 20 minutes. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank you!" They all replied.

* * *

After lunch, they all followed the guides on the hike up to the Pool of Huna'ia Wai that had a waterfall. As they walked up the winding trail to the pool, Jessica commented, "This is such a beautiful place."

Wyatt asked, "Whose idea was it to have a destination wedding?"

"Both of us," Flynn answered, squeezing Lucy's hand and winking at her.

"We wanted something intimate and tropical," Lucy added, "but also something special and fun that we all could enjoy together."

"This was a great idea," Bam Bam remarked, "Thank you for inviting us."

Karl laughed, "Yeah, we all got Flynn's threatening email telling us to get the dates off or else!"

"You threatened our guest?" Lucy asked Flynn with a surprised expression.

"It wasn't threatening," Flynn replied to her as he glared at Karl who laughed. "They tend to not reply back," Flynn explained. "So, I simply made it clear."

Rufus guffawed, "It said, 'Dates are Friday, November 29th through Sunday, December 1st. Reply back within two hours or you will be dropped from the list."

"Flynn!" Lucy exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips with sparkling humor in her eyes.

Gabriel remarked, "My email said, 'Make sure you're available that weekend or you'll regret it.'"

"Now that one, I meant," Flynn replied cheekily, and everyone laughed.

Gabriel suddenly slung his arm around Flynn's neck, putting him in a headlock. "You forget who your master is!" Gabriel growled, giving him a hard nuggie as he messed up his hair.

"Get off me, you nut!" Flynn yelled, laughing as he pushed him off.

"It was like when he was setting up the Historical Trivia Pursuit party," Rufus recalled.

Jiya pointed at Flynn. "Oooh, now that email was intense!"

"That one said," Wyatt recited in Flynn's accent, "'Be at the house at 5pm. Memorize your answers. Sit in order. Karl, record it with your phone. Jiya, be ready to stall her so that we can set everything up. Make the game look real, don't mention the proposal and don't mess up.'"

The whole party laughed and giggled as Karl added, "He's a groomzilla!"

"I read that email," Ally chimed in, "And I was like, 'Is this Det. Flynn? What's he talking about?! Answers to what?!"

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, I had heard all about the 'setting up' for the party." She bumped Flynn with her hip, and he slung his arm around her.

"Rufus and I were trying to find the specific game he told us to buy and then we had to help him put the historical couple questions on the cards!" Jiya added.

"And, oh!" Rufus exclaimed, "Dude would not let up with grilling me over reading the final question." He shook his head as he punched Flynn in the shoulder.

Flynn glared at him. "Yeah, then you told Lucy she gave the wrong answer."

"Gotta keep you on your toes, brah!" Rufus laughed.

Lucy chuckled, "When Rufus was reading the final question, I was listening carefully and trying to figure out what was going on because the question sounded like when Flynn and I first met." She gazed up at Flynn as she softly recalled, "And suddenly, he says all these beautiful things, goes down on his knee and asks me to let him be my husband." Lucy's eyes got misty as Flynn bent and kissed her.

Some of the ladies responded with, "Awww!"

Flynn smiled down at Lucy as she added, "I was VERY much surprised at your heart stopping, sweet and touching proposal."

"You didn't suspect anything?" Marta asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Not a thing. Earlier that day, Flynn had given me Pepper, my puppy. So, I was still riding high on that. Which, by the way, was his plan all along to throw me off the proposal scent… and it worked."

"It is very hard keeping things from you," Flynn remarked. "You were already figuring out something was up when I was trying to surprise you with Pepper. I was nervous, hoping that you wouldn't figure out I was going to propose."

"Aww, job well done, Detective," she commented approvingly, and kissed him.

"The pool is just around this bend!" Paul, the guide, announced.

Together they all made their way around an out cropping of rocks and were greeted with a breathtaking sight of a waterfall, cascading over gloriously black rocks into a large tranquil pool surrounded by tropical palms and trees and an array of flowers. On one side of the pool was a wide-open space of flat black rock that they were all currently standing on. The edge of that flat area was a small raised cliff about 15 feet up from the pool below. The guide had told them that it was safe to jump off the flat black rock where they were standing, because the cliff wall went straight down into the water to a depth of 35 feet.

The other side was a beautiful, glorious waterfall that had two tiers of falls before the water hit the pool below. It stood about 30 feet high and was astounding.

Flynn and Lucy walked over with their arms draped around each other as she exclaimed, "It looks like paradise!"

He kissed the top of her head. "Being with you is like paradise." She smiled up at him, stood back and whipped off her shirt and shorts. Flynn's eyes got bigger. "And seeing you strip is definitely like paradise!" he remarked as he eyed Lucy in her burgundy bikini. He saw she was sexy in the halter top bra that was tied at the center of her breast, holding the cups together and the bikini bottom had two gold rings on each side of her hips. Flynn removed his shirt and stepped over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What you're wearing reminds me of a certain photo I saw last night."

Lucy grinned. "Which photo would that be?"

"The one with my uniform shirt and hat."

She chuckled, kissing him. "Glad you liked it."

"I liked them all. How could I not? Each one had my beautiful, sultry Lucy in them." He planted one on her again. "When did you take the uniform?"

"Two weeks ago, when we started moving my things into your loft." Lucy gave him a seductive smile. "I wanted to surprise you." She raised up on her toes and gave him another lingering kiss back. "Did I?"

"Pleasantly so." His voice was low as he wrapped both his arms around her, and they kissed each other properly until they both started hearing whoops and cheers from their party.

Jiya laughed. "You two want to save some of that for tomorrow night?!"

"For real!" Rufus remarked, chuckling.

They pulled apart, grinning at each other. And Lucy suddenly yelled, "Let's get in!" She let out a whoop and everyone whooped with her as Flynn quickly swept her up in his arms, making her squeal and laugh as her arms went around his neck.

Flynn yelled, "LUCY, WILL YOU TAKE THE PLUNGE WITH ME?!"

Everyone laughed and exclaimed as he ran over with her in his arms and jumped off the edge of the flat rock into the water below with Lucy screaming, "YEEES!" all the way down, and they made a huge splash.

Rufus turned toward Jiya, picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said, "You're my man of steel." He gave her a big smile, a wet kiss and ran off the side, too. Both went screaming over and splashing in. Flynn and Lucy were off to the side, busy kissing.

Gabriel looked at Deidra. "Want to join them?!" He started walking toward the edge, holding his hand out behind him to her.

"I do!"

He smiled as he started to pick up the pace, reaching back for her. She laughed as she sped up, catching his hand tightly and they both ran together, leaping off the edge, into the waters.

"Let's go, cowboy!" Jessica shouted, jumping on Wyatt's back and he took off running and leapt them off the edge. Karl threw Allie in and jumped in after her. Marta lead Bam Bam by the hand safely down and around to the water's edge. Wading in from the little beach, they swam over to join the rest.

They all swam around, splashing each other, enjoying themselves and the beautiful pool and island. After a bit, the guys got out and started climbing back up to the flat rocks edge and jumping off.

The ladies swam lazily together over on the side, chatting and watching their boys horse around.

"I've never been to Hawaii," Ally said, "and so far, Maui's my favorite island."

Lucy swam by her. "My parents brought us here to Oahu when I was nine. I just remember being at Pearl Harbor and the aquarium. But I am really loving this place."

"I think Maui's the best island," Jessica commented. "Just enough shops, nightlife and things to do, but not over the top like Oahu or too low key like Kauai."

"HEEEY! JIYA!" Rufus called.

Jiya turned around, smiling as she gazed up at Rufus, waving his hands at her.

"WATCH ME DO A _AAAGH_-!"

Flynn had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jumped on his back and sent them both sailing over the side into the water. Everyone howled with laughter as their heads broke the water and Rufus immediately jumped on Flynn, taking him under again.

"This was my first time on a plane." All the girls looked over at Marta.

"Was your flight smooth?" Lucy asked, moving over to her.

"According to David it was, but I thought it was bumpy."

Allie frowned. "Who's David?"

"Bam Bam," Lucy, Jiya and Jessica replied in unison.

Lucy smiled. "I am glad you came. Bam Bam has talked about his girl Marta for a while, and it's nice to meet you."

Marta smiled shyly. "Thank you. You're all a lot of fun."

Lucy suddenly screamed. Flynn was under water and he had grabbed her leg, coming up laughing soon after.

"You're crazy!" Lucy splashed him as he grabbed her, kissing her loudly on her neck.

The day of fun went on. All the guys were back up on the rock. The guides had Karl's and Flynn's cellphones. All the guys lined up on the edge of the flat rock. The guide counted off and on three they all ran forward and jumped off together, splaying their arms, making and perfect picture of them laughing and yelling on the way down.

Next the girls went up. Except for Marta—who just stood at the top and waved—all of them ran out and leapt off, spreading their arms and screeching as the guides captured the funny action shot.

Next Flynn, Wyatt and Rufus all ran forward together, and each jumped and did a flip on the way down. Everyone applauded and whooped.

"That was really great guys!" Lucy yelled.

"Impressive!" Jiya exclaimed.

"Talented bunch!" Jessica whistled.

Afterwards, each couple had a picture taken of them holding hands and, jumping off into the pool. Marta and Bam Bam had a cute picture of them by the water. The guides then took a couple of group shots for them. One cute one had everyone cheering as they looked at Flynn and Lucy who were in the middle kissing.

They took about a half hour of rest as some laid on their towels, while others took pictures and swam. Flynn and Lucy had spread out their blanket on the flat rock and while they were lying there resting, Lucy scooted close to him and took a selfie of them. One of him kissing her on the cheek, one of them smiling at each other and one of them smiling up into the camera.

Finally, they packed up and hiked back down to the ATVs. They took a little break at the place where they had eaten an early lunch and ate snacks and used the restrooms before getting some more pictures and group shots on the vehicles. Then they began packing up to get back to the resort.

Lucy walked over to Flynn who was by their ATV. "Hey, babe," he greeted her as she slipped her arms around him.

"The concierge said the Bridal Suite will be ready at 12:00pm," Lucy began. "The porter will come and move your suitcase and things in there right at noon. Just make sure you're all packed and be done and out of the suite by 1:00pm so that we won't accidentally see each other before the ceremony. Time will be tight—," Flynn bent and kissed her on the nose as she spoke, "—but you have to be on time so that Jiya, Dee and I can be in there at 1:30pm and I can get dressed, alright?"

Flynn saluted her. "Between noon and 1:00pm. Yes, my love." They kissed and held each other.

"It'll be hard not seeing you all day," Lucy lamented.

"We can text each other," he suggested, gazing down at her. "That's legal, right?"

Lucy thought about it and smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I do, too."

"This was all a great idea."

His eyebrows shot up. "Us getting married?"

She giggled, "That and inviting our friends to a Hawaiian adventure."

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "So, you've enjoyed this, huh?"

"Um hm, I haven't had so much fun in such a long time."

"Hold that thought until tomorrow night." He said low and growly. She laughed softly and kissed her guy soundly.

The others came over to where they were, and they all started to mount their vehicles. They climbed onto their ATV, too, and Flynn got a selfie with Lucy, sitting behind him, smiling with their sunglasses on. They then secured their helmets and Flynn started the engine. All of them took off one by one on the trek back to the hotel's van. Flynn and Lucy brought up the rear of their party, with the second guide behind them, all having had a great time.

Lucy squeezed her arms around Flynn, knowing that this was one of the happiest times of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The day had finally arrived.

Lucy opened her eyes and her heart and mind were immediately on her husband to be. In just a matter of hours, they were going to be Mr. & Mrs. Flynn. She wouldn't see him until the ceremony and her heart fluttered with anticipation.

Flynn opened his eyes and immediately reached for his phone.

_**Flynn-**__ Good morning, my Lucy... my Love. I'm thinking about how tomorrow at this time, you will be in my arms when I wake up. And I'll whisper in your ear, "Good morning, my Lucy, my Love... my Wife...and make love to you. -8 Hours_

Lucy nearly swooned.

_**Lucy-**__ My heart woke me up with thoughts of you. The anticipation of lying in your strong, warm, protective arms makes me wish that the hours would hurry by so that we can finally come together. I, as your wife. You, as my Hero, Lover and Husband... Have a good morning, Garcia._

Flynn beamed, wondering how he'll get through the day as his phone chimed again. Lucy had sent him a link of the disco song _The Main Event_, by Barbra Streisand. He chuckled and played it in the bathroom as he got ready to start one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

_LATER_

Flynn and the guys were going to have brunch together and then hangout and play basketball. Lucy and the ladies were going to do brunch and have girl time at the spa.

_**Flynn-**__ I'm killing the opposite team at basketball because thoughts of you make me hit every shot. They have no idea that all I have on my mind is my beautiful, soft and sexy schoolteacher. Soon you'll legally be mine, My Love, and my heart can't wait. -4 Hours_

_**Lucy-**__ The girls and I are talking and having fun, but I can hardly follow the conversations because my mind is on My Flynn. Is he having fun? Does he know how loveable he is and how much I love him? You're almost legally mine, my terribly handsome, mighty man... and I'm excited._

The guys helped Flynn move his things into the Bridal Suite. The resort salon washed and styled Lucy's, Jiya's and Deidra's hair and applied beautiful, classy, waterproof make-up. They hurried out and headed back to the hotel suite and helped Lucy easily move her things to the Bridal Suite and Lucy was relieved to see that Flynn's things were already in there. Yet again, excitement and anticipation rolled through her, making her feel light-headed and giddy.

The time finally came for Jiya and Deidra to help Lucy get ready for the ceremony.

_**Lucy-**__ I have just slipped into my dress and Deidra is checking my hair and make-up. My hands are shaking. The photographer is taking pictures of us getting ready and right now, Jiya is telling me to stop crying. But, how can I? I'm marrying the man who makes my heart sing with love every time I see him or hear his voice. I'm on my way to you..._

_**Flynn-**__ The other photographer just photographed Gabe and I as he fixed my tie, and Rufus as he put the boutonnière in my blazer lapel. My hands are shaking, too. But soon they will stop because I'll be holding the woman who has my heart, in my arms. I'll be waiting for you, My Love... -30 Minutes_

* * *

It was almost 3:30 pm. At the entrance to the garden where the ceremony would take place, Lucy, Jiya and Deidra stood out of sight in a bridal waiting zone which was behind palms trees, tropical flowers and thick tropical greenery so that they were well hidden from the groom and the guests.

Lucy looked over at her lovely bridesmaids who were wearing light-blue flowing halter top maxi dresses that wrapped around their waist. Their hair hung freely, and both had on flat, matching light-blue sandals and held a small bouquet of burgundy peony flowers.

The photographer took pictures of them as they waited and spoke to each other. Deidra went to speak with the wedding planner about the start time as Jiya commented, "There are about 25 people seated out there. Thank God some of the teachers made it here on time! I see Rachel and Jeffrey, Fairfield's finest!" Lucy nodded. "And I think more of Rufus and Flynn's fellow officers came which is great and surprising since we're all the way here on Maui!" Lucy nodded again. Jiya peered at her nervous beautiful best friend. "Ready, Luce?"

"Um-hm, I am."

"Come here." Jiya put her arms around her and hugged her. "You've come a long way since that first day we had lunch together on the hallowed grounds of Fairfield Elm. You're the _best_, best friend anyone could ask for and I am so happy to see you marrying a man who is worthy of sweet, gorgeous, amazing you."

Lucy laughed, "You're going to make me cry again."

"Stop that!" Jiya smiled, pulling out of the embrace and carefully touching tissue to the bottom lids of Lucy's eyes.

Lucy took her best girl's hand. "Thank you for coming over and talking to me that day. I really don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you befriending me."

"You and I were meant to be. Just like Rufus and I… and you and Flynn." Jiya was tearing by then as she kissed Lucy's cheek, hugging her again.

* * *

Flynn, Rufus and Gabriel walked over to the concierge who led them out to the garden for the ceremony. One of the photographers was near them, capturing all the moments between them and the event. The groomsmen were wearing navy blue blazers and trousers and light-blue shirts, along with burgundy ties and a deep burgundy boutonnière. Flynn had on the same attire, but his boutonnière was white.

Just out of view of the guest, Flynn and Rufus were standing off to the side of the wooden platform where the white arch trellis decorated with greenery, tropical flowers and twinkling lights stood. A midsize Christmas tree with little pineapple shaped lights was on the right corner of the platform, making the tropical wedding garden seamlessly festive for the holiday.

"So, partner." Rufus slapped Flynn on the shoulder. "You got this?"

"I do."

"Uh, save that response for the wife." Flynn chuckled and Rufus smiled as he sincerely said, "I'm happy for you, man. You kept going when everything in you wanted to stop, and I admire that about you. Now you're marrying a wonderful woman that makes you smile… _a lot_! I almost didn't know what to do with you these past months!" They both were laughing. "My brother, you deserve this."

Flynn smiled. "That day when we were on the McGuire case and you threatened to shoot me?" Rufus chuckled, as Flynn continued, "Thank you. You have no idea how much you helped me out that day and Rufus… Thank you for being my best partner, best man and best friend."

They hugged firmly, patted each other's backs and separated, smiling at one another.

Gabriel walk over. "Just about ready. Dee went to go get your bride."

Flynn blew out air and nodded. Without warning, Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother, and Flynn hugged him back, too, squeezing him tight as Gabriel said in Croatian, "Mom and dad would have loved Lucy. And I love you."

Flynn responded in their language, "I love you, Gabriel." And they mutually kissed each other's cheek.

The concierge and the pastor walked over to them as the concierge announced, "Gentlemen, please follow me and Mr. Flynn, please take your place next to the pastor at the trellis."

Deidra joined Jiya and Lucy, smiling at them. "We're starting now, ladies."

The wedding planner came over to them with Rufus and Gabriel in tow. "Bridesmaids, it's time to take your places with the groomsmen."

Gabriel went over to Deidra, holding out his arm. She smiled at him and took it as he uttered sweetly to her, "You look lovely, Dee."

"And you're dashingly handsome as always."

* * *

The music from the string quartet began to play as the guest turned around to view the bridesmaid and groomsmen procession down the aisle and Flynn looked on in anticipation.

Gabriel and Deidra first walked down the aisle, arm in arm, smiling at the guest and Flynn. They stepped up on the platform with Gabriel holding Deidra's hand steady and then separated. Gabriel moved over to the right on Flynn's side and Deidra to the left.

Next Rufus and Jiya appeared at the end of the aisle. "You're breath taking," Rufus whispered to her and she blushed as they began to proceed down past the guest. They smiled at each other then up at Flynn and all three smiled. They made it down to the platform and Rufus held Jiya's hand as they went up the steps and separated to the bride's side and the groom's side.

Then the music changed, giving the signal that the bride was approaching. The guest stood up, and all eyes went toward the end of the aisle as Flynn gazed out, eager to see what everyone else wanted to see, too.

And his heart stopped as his beautiful bride came into view and smiled brightly at him.

His heart melted as he watched her gracefully proceed toward him, wearing a lovely white halter top gown that cinched in the middle under her bosom—held with a diamond bling brooch—and flow down to the ground, slightly accentuating the curve of her feminine petite body. Her dark wavy hair hung invitingly around her shoulders and it was adorned with a thin veil with tiny diamond crystals sprinkled here and there and the length of it fell just past her hips. White sparkly sandals were on her feet and in her hands was a bouquet of deep burgundy roses tied with a light-blue ribbon that complimented the sight of his beloved.

The string quartet began playing the Trumpet Voluntary as Lucy peered at her love and began walking down the aisle to meet him. They held each other's gazes as she moved toward him, both smiling, both with tears brimming their eyes.

Flynn stepped over to the edge of the platform as she approached, held out his hand to her and she took it. "You're so beautiful." And she blushed. He led her over to the pastor and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Dear family and friends," Pastor Jack began, "Today we gather together as witnesses of the loving beginnings of a marital union between this man, Garcia Flynn, and this woman, Lucy Preston. They have asked you to be here today with them to celebrate their love for each other and are honored and thankful that you have all chosen to join them and be a part of this joyful event."

People in the audience smiled along with the grinning couple.

"Garcia and Lucy, starting on this day as husband and wife, you will begin to move through your lives together in love, by sharing and living out your hopes, ideas and dreams as one and helping each other through your frustrations, fears and failures. If you both understand and willingly commit to the responsibility in all these things, please respond, 'we do.'"

They lovingly smiled at each other and replied, "We do."

"Then may your love for each other cover you and make you better people and may others see that love and unity between you as an example of God's love for all of us." Pastor Jack cleared his throat. "Now, may you both be reminded that love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, and it is not proud. Love is not rude, it is not selfish, and it cannot be made angry easily. Love does not remember wrongs done against it. Love is never happy when others do wrong, but it is always happy with the truth. Love never gives up on people. It never stops trusting, never loses hope, and never quits. Love will never end."

The two grinned at each other and Pastor Jack smiled at them. "Let us pray. Lord, today we come before you to lift this new marriage between Garcia and Lucy to you. May your blessings, guidance and love under your strong hand cover them as they go forward together, growing and holding each other up with enduring lasting strength in hardship, patience… great… _great _patience," Flynn and Lucy chuckled along with the audience, "in differences and misunderstandings, with abounding love for one another through the thick and the thin. Lord bless Garcia and Lucy with peace, laughs and immense joy and carry them in your arms through the rest of their days. In the name of Jesus Christ, we pray, Amen."

The audience murmured amen.

"The groom and the bride have both written words of love that they want to say to each other," Pastor Jack announced and held his hand out toward Lucy. "First the bride will speak her heart." The pastor nodded to her.

Lucy handed Jiya her bouquet and took Flynn's hands. He softly squeezed hers and she felt his comforting warmth as she gazed up at him. Her heart raced and filled with even more love, all at the same time as she began, "I told you once that I wanted to teach children not to give up on their hopes or dreams no matter what. But truth be told, _I_ had given up. I knew I had, but I was just going through the motions, bidding time until the end. Then you appeared." Her voice shook a little as she said, "I didn't know that within a short time the detective I met who made me so mad," —she laughed and he smiled as people chuckled in the audience— "would make me fall in love with him and tell me he wants me to be his wife. I now know and understand what you meant when I was crying in your arms about Jesus not caring. You shared with me a God Send thing in your life. Now it's clear that He sent you, to me. You're my God Send, Garcia Flynn and... I love you so much." She rapidly blinked her eyes as Flynn gently rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Now the groom will speak his heart." The pastor nodded to Flynn.

He smiled down at his fiery little love and his heart opened wider as he took her words into it and suddenly, he almost couldn't speak. Lucy saw a tear come out of his eye and lovingly smiled up at him as she lifted her hand and softly wiped it from his cheek. He gave a soft laughing scoff as he took her hand, kissed it and began. "I never once thought I'd ever marry again… Then you, Lucy Preston, showed up and my world changed. I began thinking about marrying you when we were at Griffith Park Observatory. And now it's coming true on this Sunday and I'm excited. Lucy said yes to me and she's marrying me." He gave her a big handsome smile and Lucy's heart lovingly captured the image and cherished it as he continued, "I remember praying that I wouldn't wake up in the morning, praying that my life would just end. But He answered my prayers by sending you to me and it's hard to believe..." he stopped, with a few tears stinging his eyes as he smiled at her. "It's hard to believe that I'm a happy man again." With a blend of tears and excitement, they gazed at each other, wanting to kiss and hug already.

Pastor Jack smiled at their sweetness. "And now family and friends, the couple will say their vows which they have lovingly enriched with their own words." The pastor took out a piece of paper and some glasses from inside his blazer pocket. He put on the reading glasses and peered over the tops of them at Flynn and Lucy. "I'd say please join your hands, but you've already beaten me to it." Everyone laughed and then Pastor Jack began.

Looking at Flynn he stated, "Repeat after me…" Flynn squeezed her hands and repeated:

"I, Garcia Flynn, promise and pledge to you, Lucy Preston, that I will be your loving, faithful husband from this Sunday forward. I will love and cherish you as my brave, beautiful wife in your successes or failures. Take care of you when you're healthy or sick. I will do my best to make you smile and laugh and I'll hold you close to me…and wipe your tears when you hurt." She softly smiled as his heart caught and he said, "I will do my best to fill up your days with my kisses of love from my heart to yours, as long as we both shall live." Lucy mouthed "I love you," and he beamed.

The pastor peered at Lucy. "Repeat after me..." And she repeated:

"I, Lucy Preston, choose you, Garcia Flynn, and vow to you on this Sunday that I will be your devoted, loving wife. I will trust, respect and stand by you, my strong, handsome husband. Root for you in your successes and encourage you in your failures. I'll care for you when you're sick or healthy, dance and laugh in your arms and hold you in mine when you're hurting. I will do my best to softly whisper to you and kiss you every night as we look to the next day together, as long as we both shall live." He mouthed, "My Love."

The pastor nodded to Rufus as he announced, "And now family and friends, the rings." Rufus took the rings out of his breast pocket and handed both to Pastor Jack and he held up one band in each hand between his thumbs and index fingers for the audience to see. "These precious metals have been refined and crafted into the form of a circle. They will be worn by Garcia and Lucy to remind them that inside the circle of their marriage, there needs to be the refining of their wills and their attitudes as well as a crafting of commitment and mutual respect as they move together through life. These also will emphasize to them the unending love that circles around all wrongs, mistakes, and mishaps as well as all the pleasure, the peace and love that holds their hearts together, making them as one."

He handed Flynn's ring to Lucy and nodded. She had her words memorized and she lovingly took Flynn's left hand and held the ring at the tip of his left ring finger. Her eyes went to his as she declared, "This wedding band that I present to you as a gift is an example of me giving my heart to you, because I trust you with it. I would be glad for you to wear it knowing that I will be there by your side, cherishing every moment that we spend loving each other." As she slipped the ring on his finger, Lucy looked back up at him and he winked at her, making her blush and giggle.

Pastor Jack handed Lucy's ring to Flynn and nodded to him. Gently he lifted her left hand and held the ring at the tip of her ring finger. "This wedding ring that I'm giving you is a symbol of my love that is growing for you even right now. I want you to wear it remembering that you are always on my mind and my heart and that I cherish the love you have for me, always." He slipped it on her petite finger and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. His eyes twinkled as she beamed, gazing into them.

The pastor nodded and smiled as he concluded, "May all your family and friends support and cheer you on as you begin your walk together. May the Lord continually bless and keep you. And by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Garcia, you may kiss your bride."

Flynn gently pulled his wife into his arms as hers went around his neck and they sweetly kissed each other with quite a lingering kiss, making everybody applaud and cheer. They slowly separated and touched their foreheads together as the pastor announced, "Family and friends, I present to you for the first time, Garcia and Lucy Flynn!"

The string quartet began playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March and everyone whooped and cheered, clapping joyfully as Flynn kissed Lucy's forehead and they both peered out at their loved ones in the audience as they smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

The photographers took pictures of just them and then with their party in the garden on the platform. Then they all removed their shoes and the men removed their blazers and went out on the beach as the sun began setting and took wedding shots out there.

They had various wedding party pictures with all of them that included walking abreast on the beach as they smiled and talk, Flynn happily carrying Lucy in his arms as everyone else smiled and laughed and one of all of them holding hands, boy, girl, boy, girl… Photos were then taken of the bride and her maids and then ones of the groom and his men.

Then they took their couple pictures which varied including, walking hand in hand on the beach smiling, standing close face to face beaming at each other, and ones of then kissing. There were some of them standing side by side with their arms around each other, gazing into the camera with soft smiles and one of Flynn standing behind Lucy—her eyes were closed, and his arms were wrapped around her as he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Since their wedding party was small, they opted to have their dinner in the main resort's restaurant in a designated room with a couple of banquet tables, side tables and three servers. The room had a lovely view of part of the ocean and part of one of the gardens with had Christmas lights.

After the meal, the dessert they selected had different flavored cupcakes that were presented on tiered plates and the topmost tier had the bride and grooms' cupcakes. Their blingy initials G & L were on the cake topper displayed above their chocolate cupcakes that had white chocolate frosting. They got pictures of them carefully feeding each other the cupcakes, laughing and kissing.

Back in their seats, Rufus stood and clinked the side of his champagne glass. "It's that time folks!" Everyone grinned. "A toast, to the newlywedded couple." He grinned and nodded toward Flynn and Lucy. "Lucy, you've got your hands full!" They all laughed. "But you really hit the gold mine with this guy. He speaks the truth, doesn't go back on his word and finishes what he starts. Flynn, when we first met Lucy, we found out right away that she's a strong fighter. And I began to see you had fallen for her. It was amazing to see my partner suddenly be in love and you couldn't have chosen a more kind and patient woman than Lucy." He lifted his glass, and everyone followed suit. "Flynn and Lucy, I wish you both all the happiness, love and joy that will come your way and God bless you on your day and every day after. Let's drink to that!"

They all drank up and clapped as Rufus sat back down. "Rufus, that was beautiful," Lucy remarked as she leaned forward, looking past Flynn over to him.

Rufus smiled. "My pleasure."

Flynn patted his back. "Thanks, Rufus."

"I should be all paid up for our rookie day, right?"

"No."

And they both chuckled.

Everyone started clinking their glasses, signaling for Flynn and Lucy to kiss. They gazed at each other and Flynn whispered, "Mrs. Lucy Flynn." He leaned in and touched his lips to his wife's smiling soft ones.

They held each other's gazes and Lucy finally whispered, "My husband."

* * *

_RESORT DANCE CLUB_

Flynn spun Lucy around on the floor to the upbeat music as their friends and family danced with them along with other people from the resort on the main dance floor. There were two other wedding parties present, so everyone together made it a much bigger party that was quite festive. Rufus and Jiya danced near them along with Gabriel, Deidra, Wyatt, Jessica, Karl, Allie and even Bam Bam gave it a try out there on the floor with Marta and everyone had a great time.

Suddenly the Christmas tune _Mele Kalikimaka_ sung by Bing Crosby started playing. Flynn started singing along as he twirled Lucy, "_The sun will shine by day and all the stars at night!_" Both laughed as he brought her back into his arms and they completed the verse together, "_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say, Merry Christmas_ _to you_!"

They laughed some more. "Now, you're my handsome, singing husband," Lucy smiled merrily at him as Flynn's heart flip flopped and melded with hers.

"I love you, Lucy." He sweetly kissed her. Once that song ended, the music changed to a slow tune. Lucy immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, and they held each other, swaying to the romantic song and loving being in each other's arms.

As the night went on, one by one their guess began coming up to them and saying their goodbyes.

"Congratulations, man!" Wyatt whacked Flynn on the back with Bam Bam walking over to them, too, with Marta in tow. Wyatt wrapped his arm around Jessica. "Jessica and I are going to head back. We're catching a flight back home tonight."

Lucy smiled at them. "Thank you for coming all this way and being a part of our wedding weekend."

Flynn shook Wyatt's hand as Lucy hugged Jessica who said, "I know you and Flynn will be one happy team."

"Thank you." Lucy squeezed her.

Jessica took Wyatt's hand and waved. "We'll see you all back in L.A!"

"Lucy, Flynn, congratulations on your marriage." Bam Bam remarked officially as he shook their hands and then Marta shook them, too.

Lucy's eyebrows went up. "You're leaving already, too?"

"We both need to be in tomorrow at work," Marta explained, "but we've had such a wonderful time and happy marriage to you two."

"Thank you, Marta." Flynn smiled at her.

Lucy gave her a quick hug. "It was so much fun having you here with us and I hope to see you again soon."

"Me, too. Goodbye!"

Eventually Karl and Allie said their goodbyes as well as the rest of the guest. It was after midnight and most of them had to catch a flight out in the morning. Flynn and Lucy heard all the various congratulations and well wishes but could only think of finally getting alone together.

Looking down at her and holding her gaze, Flynn took her hand. "We're going back to the suite."

Lucy's heart leaped as he led her over to the last four of their party.

Gabriel had Deidra in his arms as they were dancing out on the veranda, and he saw Flynn coming toward them with Lucy in tow. "Hey you two! You're still down here?" He laughed as Deidra slapped his arm.

"Gabe!"

Rufus and Jiya came over joining them. Rufus's eyebrows went up. "Hey you two? Y'all still down here?" He and Gabriel had a good laugh as their girls shook their heads.

"That's why we came searching for you all," Lucy replied. "We're heading back to the suite and wanted to say goodnight."

"When does your flight for New Zealand leave?" Rufus asked.

"Tuesday," Flynn replied and added, "Then next Sunday we'll be in Australia for a week."

"That's going to be _a lot_ of fun," Deidra commented.

Jiya touched Lucy's arm. "This was one of the best weekends I ever had!" They went into a hug as Jiya went on. "Congratulations my girl. And may you have strength because I don't think you'll be getting any sleep any time soon."

"You should tell Flynn that," Lucy remarked, and they giggled like schoolgirls with the guys chuckling.

"Congratulations, Lucy." Deidra hugged her. "We'll be seeing you soon back on the mainland."

"Thank you so much, Dee. For everything, awesome woman."

"You're very welcome." And they hugged again.

"Jiya and I will still be here tomorrow," Rufus told Flynn. "We'll hang with Gabe and Dee since we'll probably never see you two again." They all laughed.

"Yes." Flynn dropped Lucy's hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. "My bride and I will be busy, getting to know one another."

They all laughed as Rufus playfully socked him in the arm. "Goodnight, brah and congratulations again."

"Thank you, man." Flynn smiled and they went in for a hug.

Lucy and Jiya peered over at their guys and Lucy gave Rufus a hug as she sincerely said, "Thank you for all you did for us this weekend, well, this whole time actually. For being Flynn's good partner and best friend. I really appreciate it." And she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Flynn." They both gave each other big smiles.

Jiya kissed Flynn's cheek. "I'd tell you to take care of my bestie, but I've already seen you in action and know that that is what you've already been doing almost since the first day you met. Lucy is a firecracker with a gentle, sweet heart and I'm glad that she met you and now has you for her husband. I'll be practically living at your place, so I'll be seeing you two."

"Thank you so much, Jiya. For caring for Lucy and being there for her, "Flynn replied with sincerity.

"You're very welcome. Now off to the suite!"

They all laughed as Rufus and Jiya took each other's hand and walked back out to the dance floor waving as they went.

Flynn hugged his big brother. "It does my heart well to see you smiling again," Gabriel said to him. "Congratulations, brat."

Flynn squeezed him. "I owe you so much."

"Seeing you happy is payment enough." Gabriel gently pulled Deidra over to his side and then smiled as he took Lucy's hand and placed it in Flynn's and held his over them. "We're all family now," Gabriel declared, "and this day, and all the ones that follow will be filled with us being together as often as possible."

Tearfully, Lucy hugged him. "Thank you, Gabriel, for all you've done." She sweetly kissed her brother in-law's cheek.

"Congratulations, my little sister," Gabriel uttered softly. "And now, Dee and I will see you later. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight to you two," Flynn replied, quickly hugging Dee. He then took Lucy's hand as she waved goodbye. Gabriel and Dee walked back to the dance floor as Flynn softly tugged Lucy to him and led her out of the dance club.

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator on the floor of their Bridal Suite. Hand in hand they walked down to their door and Flynn opened it with the keycard. He threw his blazer inside, then turned to Lucy. Intently holding her gaze, he easily scooped her up into his arms and Lucy's arms easily went around his neck as her lips automatically found his. He stepped inside and shut the door behind them. Carrying her through the large suite that had an ocean view through the balcony windows, he took her into the bedroom and set her back on the floor.

"You'll have to unzip me." Lucy turned away from him, lifting her dark hair and Flynn lowered her zipper and immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the side of her neck. She turned back to him and she began pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it as he started unknotting his tie. Lucy stepped back from him and removed her sandals as he quickly discarded his tie and shirt and then undid his belt and pants while kicking off his shoes. He removed his pants and then Lucy unhooked the little clasp holding her halter top around her neck and shimmied the material down her body. Her 'something blue' were her light-blue strapless bra and panties.

Flynn moved his hands around her and unhooked the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. She watched him view her body. "My love," Flynn uttered low as he met her gaze. Lucy saw the look in his intense green eyes as he wrapped his arms around her again, lifted her off the floor and laid her on the bed. They kissed each other as they worked the rest of their bits of clothing off and threw them on the floor with the rest.

He rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. "Garcia." He heard her say his name and then he gazed down at her. Flynn saw the heat in her rich brown eyes as she spoke softly to him, "I love you, Garcia." She slipped her hands into his thick dark hair as she pulled him to her, kissing him and lovingly touched her warm tongue to his, making him groan deeply as he then whispered heatedly in her ear,

"My wife."


	7. Chapter 7

**-EPILOGE- **

_ABOUT FOUR YEARS LATER_

"Garcia Asher Flynn junior, come right back here and get in the tub."

Lucy pointed toward the bathtub that had warm water and bubbles in it as her 3-year-old slowly came out of his room and walked only halfway down the hall toward her.

"I don't want to take a bath."

She looked at her dark-haired boy who was the spitting image of his father and wondered why he was causing this much trouble for his mother. Thinking of her husband she figured his genes must have been the cause. Little Garcia rubbed his hand over his dirty hair.

"Why do I have to take a bath?"

"Because you decided to roll around in the mud today," she said, peering at his cute face. "Now come on. It'll be over soon." Lucy shook her head. If G.J. found a 2-inch by 2-inch patch of dirt, he would find a way to get it all over himself. Unfortunately, they had recently gotten a leaky faucet out in their backyard, and there was now a good size patch of mud near the side of the garage. And G.J. had fallen in love with it. It was all she could do to keep him out of the sludge. He'd even gotten some on Pepper. She had to hose him off before she brought him in the house, but, first, she took a picture of him, smiling and covered in the thick brown muck and texted it to his dad who had replied with a laughing emoji.

G.J. slowly moved toward her and she picked him up and placed him in the water. "Here's Spiderman. Play with him while I wash your hair." G.J. took the Spiderman toy and immediately started playing with it, standing him on the built-in soap dish holder and letting him fall back into the sudsy water with a plop. Lucy hurried, wanting to get him into clean clothes as soon as possible, hoping all the while that Gabby wouldn't wake up in the middle of her bathing him.

She grabbed the big plastic cup next to the tub and dunked it in the water. "Hold your head back, baby."

"I'm not a baby. Gabby is a baby."

"Right. Hold your head back, big guy."

He complied and Lucy poured the water over his hair and set to washing it and then him.

"Mommy, can I have chocolate cupcake?"

"Those are for little Rufus's birthday party tomorrow. You can have one then."

"Can I have one if daddy has one?"

"Daddy won't be having one."

"He had one today."

Lucy's eyebrows went up. "Oh, he did?"

G.J. nodded his head with Lucy's fingers still in his hair and replied, "He did like this." And G.J. mimicked eating a cupcake, popping it into his mouth whole and completing it with a gulping sound.

Lucy had seen Flynn eat like that many times and chuckled, wondering if he knew his boy was ratting him out. She then frowned at the amount of dirt still in G.J.'s thick hair. Did he try to swim in that mud? They had to get that backyard faucet fixed immediately. She'd called the plumber but hadn't gotten a response back and she'd forgotten to call him again. Lucy sighed as she worked at scrubbing her big guy until she finally got him squeaky clean. The tub water was now completely brown.

"Alright, all done. Now that didn't take long, did it?" She lifted him out and set him on the mat and began to vigorously dry him off as she heard her daughter start to protest.

Lucy got up and led G.J. to his room and quickly got him into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Gabby was starting to wake up more from her nap and she began to cry.

"Play in here until dinner." G.J. gave her one big nod and Lucy kissed the top of his head, jumped up and hurried across the hall to Gabby.

The nursery was white and aqua with the name Gabrielle Amy in wooden multi-colored building block letters on the wall above the crib that Lucy went over to and peered down at her little 4-month-old. She was in full fledge crying mode as she lifted her into her arms. "Here I am," she softly cooed to her. "Mommy's got you." She gently patted her bottom as she sat down in a rocker and began to nurse her. Her little daughter settled into eating as Lucy smiled down at her, rubbing her hand over her soft dark hair. So far, Gabby wasn't as fussy as G.J. had been, but Lucy was definitely picking up on her little personality that was very much like a princess. It didn't take her long to go from zero to sixty when she cried, but once someone showed up, she would instantly go back to being sweet and content.

Lucy's cell vibrated. Holding Gabby close, she maneuvered herself and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

_**Flynn-**__ Working late. Got some more leads on a case. Rufus and I need to finish getting through them as soon as possible._

_**Lucy-**__ OK. There will be smothered pork chops, new potatoes and green beans in the fridge for you. _

_**Flynn-**__ That sounds good! Love you babe._

_**Lucy-**__ XOXO_

Lucy sighed. The cases that had been coming in kept Flynn working late hours. She had thought becoming a captain would have allowed him some more time at home. Yet, so far, it seemed it had escalated, and she was worried about him not getting enough rest, but she did her best to keep him energized and eating healthy.

"I'm hungry." G.J. came into the room over to her, laying his head against her arm.

Lovingly, she ran her hand over his damp hair. "Gabby's almost done and then we can eat dinner, okay?" G.J. nodded.

"Will daddy play with me when he comes home?"

"Probably tomorrow, honey. He has the day off." She hoped.

* * *

Flynn drove home, beat from the case but glad that their new leads were very promising. He had hoped to come home earlier to spend time with Lucy and the kids, but as usual, unexpected things had come up at work. Rufus, too, had been trying to see Jiya and little Rufus over the past two weeks. But their breakthrough tonight should begin to relieve them of the number of hours they had been putting in—that is if a new case didn't fall in their lap.

He drove the Charger down Granger to their home and pulled up the little hill into the garage next to their silver Honda minivan. He thought about G.J. getting into the mud puddle, rapidly typed "call plumber" into his cellphone calendar and got out of the car. Wanting to quickly check the leaky faucet, he stepped through the back door of the garage that led into the backyard and was immediately greeted by Pepper.

"Hey girl! How you doing?!" He whispered to her as he vigorously rubbed his hands over her head and ears, and she wagged her tail in happiness at seeing her master. Flynn went around to the side of the garage and saw that the faucet's drip had quickly gotten worst. Sighing, he turned and moved some of G.J.'s toys out of the pathway as quietly as possible, making his way to the house and entering through the backdoor.

Placing his keys on the white topped island, Flynn opened the refrigerator and took out the dinner plate Lucy had left for him and popped it into the microwave. After heating it for almost two and a half minutes, he quickly opened the little door before it could beep. Snatching up a potholder, he removed his plate, set it on the island, got a knife and fork and placed them next to the plate. He retrieved a bottled water out of the pantry, sat himself down and began to eat the delicious meal his amazing cook of a wife had made. Afterwards, he stuck his dishes in the washer and went to shower the day off his body.

He was in the downstairs bathroom so that his showering wouldn't wake the kids. Flynn dried his hair and body, pulled on some clean boxer briefs, opened the bathroom door and nearly jumped.

"Daddy, will you play with me."

Flynn let out a breath as he looked at his son, standing in his red and blue Spiderman t-shirt and underoos, rubbing his eyes. "Buddy, what are you doing up?" Flynn bent down and lifted him in his arms.

"Mommy said you would play with me tomorrow. Is it tomorrow?"

"It's the middle of the night." He kissed his cheek and turned off the bathroom light. "Let's get you back to bed." Flynn walked out to the stairs. Climbing them, he went down to G.J.'s room and laid him in his twin bed.

"Stay daddy."

Flynn so wanted to get into his own bed but instead, made sure G.J. was all covered up and then maneuvered his large frame onto the bed, bending his knees in order to fit on it and placed his arm around him. Immediately his little boy snuggled up close and began sucking his thumb.

A minute passed and he informed his father, "I can eat chocolate cupcake at Rufus tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"Mommy said I can."

Flynn was getting sleepy. "Mommy's cupcakes are yummy."

"I said you had one."

Flynn blinked. "You said that to mommy?"

He felt G.J. nod his head. Lucy had warned him that morning not to touch the cupcakes she'd slaved over for the birthday party. Flynn thought he had been so stealthy when he had devoured one before he had left for work and now, apparently Flynn Manor's little spy had snitched on him. He had no idea G.J. had seen him and began to chuckle, making his chest rumble under G.J.'s head.

"Daddy, why you laughing?"

He wrapped his arms around his tyke and pressed a long kiss to the top of his head. "Because I love you." He rubbed his little head. "That was wrong for daddy to eat that cupcake. I'll tell mommy I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Did you say your prayers with mommy?"

"Yes."

"Can daddy hear them?"

G.J. put his little hands together. "Dear Lord, thank you for your love, thank you for mommy, daddy, Gabby, Peppa and Spidaman. Jesus name, amen."

Flynn chuckled, "That was good."

G.J. stretched to look up at Flynn. "Now your prayers."

Flynn brought his arms up around him, joining his hands together as G.J. started sucking his thumb again, laying his head on his dad's chest. "Dear Lord, thank you for your love, and mommy, G.J. and Gabby. Thank you for protecting us. I'm sorry for eating, the cupcake that mommy told me not to and ask for forgiveness. God bless mommy, Gabby and," he kissed G.J.'s head, "little Garcia. In Jesus' name-."

"Peppa, daddy," G.J. reminded.

"And God bless Pepper. In Jesus-."

"Spidaman."

Flynn laughed. "God bless Spiderman, too. In Jesus' name, amen. Now back to sleep."

"Will you play with me tomorrow?"

Flynn rubbed his little back. "I have plans to play with you, now sleepy time, Garcia." His heart stung a little. His boy was missing him, and he was missing his boy, but he wanted to be cautious with his answer to him in case he got called in tomorrow on his day off. He just hoped he was being there enough for him, his baby girl and his Lucy.

Within ten minutes, G.J. was sleeping again and Flynn carefully slipped his arm from around him and unfolded off the little bed. Covering him back up and kissing his sleeping head, Flynn closed the door and headed down to his and Lucy's room, eager to be in bed. Opening the door, he stepped in, closed it softly, padded to the bed and slipped in next to his wife. Seconds later, Gabby started to whimper. Flynn heard her through the baby monitor. Letting out a long sigh he threw back the covers as Lucy raised her head up and looked at the monitor and then back at him.

"Flynn?"

"I'll get her." He quickly left the room, wanting to get to his baby girl before she ramped up her call for a feeding and wake up G.J. in the process.

"Hey, hey, hey," Flynn whispered, lifting Gabby up into his arms. She fretted a bit more as he cradled her close. "Sshh, sshh, sshh, daddy's here, my sweetie." He went over to the mini refrigerator in the corner of her room and pulled out a little bottle of breastmilk. Stepping over to the rocker, he sat in it and slipped the bottle into her little mouth and she eagerly began drinking it as he cooed to her and rocked her.

Just four months in and his little princess looked more and more like her beautiful mother every day. She also reminded him of his first little princess he had with his first queen. There was still a flutter in his heart for them and he supposed there always would be. But thankfully, now he had his second lovely, fiery queen, his spunky little prince and his pretty little second princess—and all of them made him feel like a first-rate king.

Gabby looked up at her daddy and smiled and then continued eating. Flynn smiled down at her, falling even more in love as he softly patted her little leg and peered at her thickening dark hair as he began to hum _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by Queen to her.

Lucy smiled as she heard Flynn through the monitor, humming the tune.

Twenty minutes later, Flynn laid his sleeping beauty carefully in her crib, covered her and headed back to his bed.

He crawled in between the sheets and slid over to Lucy whose back was to him. Slipping his arms around her he spooned her, feeling her warmth as she inhaled deeply.

"She loves it when you hum that song, Captain Flynn."

He smiled at her using his new rank. "I know, just like her mother." Snuggling her closer, he hummed a few lines, making his wife giggle. He then said, "I ran into G.J. downstairs."

"What? He was up?"

"He wanted to play."

"Ah." She placed her hand over his. "I told him you'd play tomorrow."

"I'll put him on my bike in the morning and we'll go down to Santa Monica and ride along the Strand beach path."

Lucy patted his hand. "Geej will love that."

"Hoping I can do it and won't have to go in to work."

"Rufus and Wang make headway?"

"Thank God they did. We're closer to getting enough evidence against the suspect. And by the way, I'm sorry for eating the cupcake."

"Hmm?" Lucy said, half turning toward him.

"G.J. said he told you."

Lucy softly laughed and Flynn felt the sweet warm vibration against him. "Oh, in that case," she surmised, turning away from him, "you're just sorry you got caught."

"Just wanted to come clean so I can clear my name. But you do forgive me, don't you?"

"Um-hm. Sure, babe."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, close to her ear.

"Ask me tomorrow. Now, I know you're tired, so sleepy time for you, Garcia."

Flynn tightened his arms around her, pressing his body firmly against hers as he growled, "I'm not _that_ tired, Lucy. I made plans to play with you tonight… and I love it when you say my name." He kissed her neck as his hand traveled downward, making Lucy inhale sharply and giggle as she turned and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Ummm, Garcia," she breathed softly as they kissed each other deeply and began to make love to one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE WRITER'S YIK-YAK CORNER**

Hello everyone!

I hope you enjoyed _The Detective and the Schoolteacher_! I ended up writing more than I had expected but it was still fun to write.

I would like to first thank Lavinioskij for patiently being the beta for all of this! This was a lot and I appreciate it very much. You rock!

I first got the idea for this story in 2017 after watching the first season of Timeless. So now, I have finally completed it because it was one that was always hanging in the back of my mind. I want to point out that my other story _The Kissing Game_, was originally supposed to be a one-shot of the characters, Lucy and Flynn, in the roles they had in _The Detective and Schoolteacher_, but I changed it to be something that happens between them in the bunker, non-AU. I wanted _The Detective and Schoolteacher_ story to be a complete fanfic and not just a one-shot. So, I think that it worked out better this way for both stories and they were each lots of fun to write.

I originally had this story starting off with Lucy at a gas station at night, witnessing a murder there after she had gone shopping at the mall. But I got stuck trying to make the story work in that direction, so I rewrote it to start off with our star detective and his partner in a funny, cop-busting-down-the-door scene. By the way, I think it's so cool (and hot) when Flynn kicks in doors. I'll just replay those moments over in my head, picturing it from different angles. Behind him, left side, right side, aerial, from inside the room as the door bangs open… Anyway, I wanted Flynn and Lucy to, of course, meet at a murder scene and be at odds from the get-go which brought the angst and tension and lit the fire to the _slooow buuurn_ that I love.

**-The Main Things I Wanted to Have in the Story-**

**Flynn Struggling with His Loss**. It adds to the story to reveal the struggle of allowing oneself to live on after losing loved ones. Flynn went sideways when he realized the killer of his family had returned and as a result, he was a bully to Lucy… and then fell for Lucy. I wanted to have him run into the complex emotional issue of finding himself attracted to a new woman and falling in love with her. Noah, as his psychologist, made for interesting therapy time. It was hard writing their talk time together, too. Trying to make Noah be patiently objective and aid in giving Flynn keys and tools to keep moving forward was difficult because I normally don't think like that, LOL. My M.O. is to yell "Stop acting crazy and get it together and go sit down somewhere!" Not exactly psychologist material…

**The Turkey Sandwich**. I wanted them to begin to like each other with the aid of the presidents and a turkey sandwich! Now, the presidents, y'all. Some stuff I knew, like Grover Cleveland, because I did a report on him in elementary school. Look, ma! Your daughter is finally using some of the education you paid dearly for in a Garcy fanfic story! Yes… my education has truly paid off and you're all welcome! Ha! Anywho, other presidents I had to Google—well, can't know them all… unless you're Flynn and Lucy, they're geniuses after all. Hopefully I didn't get anything wrong, heh.

Food is an intimate way for people to sit and share with one another as they replenish themselves. I wanted Flynn and Lucy to have a meal together and officially get the ball rolling for them to begin to get to know each other. But I confess, it really was all about the sandwich. I was unemployed when I officially began writing this story and saw a TV commercial about sandwich meat or bread or mustard (don't remember) where they had guys in vegetable costumes. One was the lettuce and one was the tomato and so on and they were talking in a conference room. Anyways, the sandwich on there, looked good and I wanted everyone to imagine how good that sandwich was here! Clearly it put Lucy in a new light for Flynn! Also note that in this story, Lucy is roughly four years older than Amy. Anywho, Lucy's butt text y'all?! Anyone see that coming? Poor Lucy is quite understandably having nightmares and needs someone to talk to. I love it when they text. Just another cutesy special way that helps their hearts begin to speak to one another.

**The Disco Ball**. Can you tell that I like disco? And I squealed when the title of the theme came to mind. I was all yelling at my laptop, "THE DISCO BALL! That's perfect! It works on sooo many levels! …Well, two, _but it's perfect_!" First off, I wanted Lucy to look all gorgeous and hot and for Flynn to be on a case where he had to go scope out a disco club and spot Lucy shaking her grove thang out on the dance floor and be all like "Whaaa? Who is that dark haired beauty getting' down with the sound?" So, I made it a disco birthday party for Jiya and that was _fuuun_! And for all the songs I listed, they are on YouTube! I played them while I wrote this part, hee hee! And after writing the entire scene, I suddenly got the idea to have Lucy dancing the same line dance from the scene in _Saturday Night Fever_—which is on YouTube, too. With the Bee Gees song, _Night Fever_ and Lucy dancing the line dance—I think it's The Hustle, but not sure because there are different varieties of this line dance—how could Flynn's eye not be caught by her smoothly executed, sexy, femme fatale moves? I've watched _Saturday Night Fever_ and have done the line dance along with it! Life getting you down and you're just sick of it all? Just dance the line dance in _Saturday Night Fever_ and you'll soon be feeling fine!

Anyway, then Wyatt comes in, bustin' his moves with Lucy, making Flynn hackles start hacking and, oh, the angsty-ness! And threw in some Riya and WyJess action for our cute, supporting characters. I had in mind to end The Disco Ball (hee, hee), with murder and Flynn & Lucy having a fight to up the tension and move their slow burning hearts closer.

**Flynn Falls Asleep on Lucy's Sofa**. Y'all I had to work this one because it was just a scene in my head that wouldn't go away. Flynn is over at her house; he falls asleep on her sofa and she throws a comforter over him and touches his thick dark hair. That had played around in my head since 2017. In trying to write this, I was worried about having Flynn fall asleep while he was supposed to be protecting Lucy. So, I made him sick which, I felt, warranted him some accidental snoozing. I originally had him fall asleep for four hours, but was like, "Four hours?! He's quite some cop!" So, I chopped it down to just about an hour. Also, it showed how relaxed he felt around the woman he was falling in love with. He took out her trash y'all! That's major pointage in my book! And when Lucy puts the comforter over him and delicately moves his thick dark satiny hair off his forehead, I imagine her saying, "You're mine now Flynn… forever… and ever… and _ever_."

Oddly enough, I had a bad cold while writing this scene and had gotten some tortilla soup at a _Wahoo's_ near my job that was amazing! It was very peppery and cleared my sinuses up like crazy and I believed it helped me get better faster! So, I added it in for them to eat it together, while their hearts moved ever closer over the intimacy of sharing another meal. And I love how Flynn is just sitting there, watching her prepare the meal and just falling in love with her. *SIGH*

The idea to add Gabriel into the story came out of nowhere, so I went with it and I'm glad I did. Here, I made him only four years older than Flynn and eliminated him only being his half-brother. He's all a mysterious entrepreneur with money, but I have no idea what the "this and that" of his work entails. But rest assured that whatever it is, it's legal, hee hee.

**The Diner (Flynn holds an umbrella over Lucy).** Doesn't take much to get me going over these two. Flynn, holding an umbrella over Lucy just makes me scream with the cuteness of it all. Anyway, I got to the point in the story where Lucy needed to be brought up to speed on the events of the case. So why not over food?! There is a diner on the actual Miracle Mile of L.A. that was the idea for this one. I also wanted them to acknowledge each other about who her biological father was. By the way, this past winter in L.A. was quite rainy and chilly, (I got a mad sinus infection followed by a good dose of the flu while I was still mourning over that awful, _AWFUL_ two-hour movie of _Timeless_ series finale… good times…). So, all this rain you see in the story is totally legit, including patrols getting called away to handle issues due to the rainstorm.

**Flynn and Rufus Bromance.** These guys are fun together and I wanted them to have a funny and touching scene. The reminiscing they did was fun and Rufus asking him to personally come to his aid was so sweet. Oh, especially the part where our surly detective admits that he likes Lucy's perfume. Can't stop squealing, cuteness overload.

**Lucy Gets Attacked/Foot Chase.** My poor girl gets attacked in her home and Flynn comes to the rescue and a foot chase ensues! I wanted Flynn to fire some rounds, too. This was fun, intense and even made me scream when she turned around and punk Sullivan was standing there in her house! And the dishes, the punchbowl and the pitcher are actual items that my mother owns which originally were my grandmother's—her mother-in-law. I was looking at them and asking my mom how she would describe them and found out that she has a knack for description! Who knew?

**Lucy Stays at Flynn's Loft**. Aww, she's all hurt and stitched up and in shock and all down and done and doesn't want to be by herself so Flynn the man does what any harden L.A. detective would do that was in love with a woman, yet didn't know it… take her home with him! And here, they well and truly reveal their broken hearts to each other about the loves they lost. …Hold on…getting weepy *sniff*. Okay, I wanted to show Lucy's anger at Jesus, and for Flynn to point out that He still cared about them through sending other people into their lives to help them keep moving on. And we all see where that was going since these two have come into each other's lives and begun falling in love, and she acknowledges that in her wedding speech. God Sends in the name of Jesus, y'all! Garcy was a God Send for me. One, this couple made me start writing again. Two, if I didn't have them to write about, I would probably now be lying on my bed, watching Investigation Discovery TV channel. I like it, but too much of that network isn't healthy. But side note, I was able to write this crime drama because of that network… and _Law and Order SVU_… and disco. Anyway, without these two to write about, I'd be bored and wasting away…

When I started getting into this story, I did not have a vision for when they would first kiss. So, I had to just keep writing and praying for the right time for it to happen. And it sweetly and organically happened in his loft. Awww! By the way, I totally drew a layout of Flynn's Loft! It is so cool! It has the island and the windows and bookcases—because he likes to read—and a little desk to hold his laptop and I was even trying to add in more storage because _storage_, we all know, is important! I mean, where's he gonna put all his Christmas stuff and that Crockpot and Foreman Grill he never uses?

_Side note_ – Why are Crockpots so hard to clean? You'd think that smooth, kilned in Hades ceramic would allow for an easy wash, right? No! You gotta soak them suckers overnight before you can even think about approaching it and you better come brandishing a scouring pad! And the Foreman! Okay, you know how you have to clean them after every use and that takes forever and is so messy and ugh! My best friend summed it up, "If people had to clean the TV off after every time they used it… there'd be a lot less TV watching." My BF is a riot! – _End side note_.

Then Lucy sees him shirtless with his manliness and manly hairy body and you guys, I did not plan for that to happen… it just did. Anyone mad…? Yeah… didn't think so.

**Flynn Shares His Family's File.** This was a thing that I imagined multiple times. I loved the idea of Flynn giving her the file that held the information of his beloved family. Pretty heavy stuff and touching that he was confident to share it with her.

**A Dead Body That Looks Like Lucy**. I had an imagine of Flynn thinking Lucy was the dead body under a tarp and being filled with relief when he saw it wasn't her. I'll admit, when they showed the body's face and she had brown hair and brown eyes, my heart squeezed when he saw it wasn't Lucy. That was creepy…oh, and sad for the dead girl, too.

**Their Official First Date**. The idea came up for me to just have Flynn drive her around L.A. and spend time together. Yes, food again, and also the sightseeing of his high school. Then to the Griffith Park Observatory where he basically asks her "Can you hang with me being a cop and all?" and she's all like, "Um…yeah!" And the little story he told about Gabriel lying next to him and hugging him when he was crying makes me choke _up_! And, he gives her the chocolate ice cream! This guy just keeps winning his girl's heart over and over.

**Flynn Fixes Up Her House**. This is what every boyfriend should do! Fix up your girl's home, secure it and pay for it! Oh, to feel safe and secure in our homes and especially in our man's arms.

**Lucy Pays Rittenhouse a Visit**. Yes, our girl takes the bull by the horns and approaches Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse. Didn't help much, but at least the murderous ordering punk dropped a hint with where to look for the killer.

**Lucy Gets Got**. It was just a matter of time. The hunt was on for Flynn to find Stiv and thus, his Lucy. Flynn gets busy with first beating the mess out of Sullivan and then gives Neville a bloody nose! Then a car chase! Whaaaat?! I love Flynn's Charger! And I was very careful to not let it get scratched or dinged up in the chase. By the way, some of the streets I use in this story are made up, but most of them are real as well as all the cities that I mentioned. And the partial plate letters of the van 8-F-A-L stand for Flynn And Lucy. 😊

**Terminal Island**. This, too, is a real place and that is its real name (quite fitting). I recommend Googling it if you want to get a feel for it. It lies between Long Beach and San Pedro and it is connected by the two bridges that were mentioned. And at night, it's downright creepy. It is the docks after all. I imagined this whole story culminating on Terminal Islaaaand! Poor Lucy is trussed up like a T-Day turkey, doing her darndest to get out of that SUV with her sliced hands and bound wrist and ankles. Wanted to have some hand to hand fitting between our hero and villain and for Flynn to get shot. By the way, did any of you figure out that it was Stiv…? Anywho, my other vision was for Lucy to be trapped inside a vehicle that was sinking into the water. So, I had Stiv push the car out of the warehouse and over the side of the dock. Now, when I wrote this, it was a Wednesday night and I was trying to hurry and get it written before going to bed. So, I'm typing along and it's rolling good and then when Stiv pushed the SUV in… I got scared. I was sitting right there watching all of it happen as the car went in and the cold chilly ocean water began rapidly filling it, creeping up to her chest… This was hard to write. Then Flynn gets her out, but she drowns. Guys, I had to stop writing and pull myself together. I thought I would just breeze through it all, typing away, not realizing the scary affect that it would have on me. Lucy… _drowned_. And when Flynn says to Rufus, "She's not breathing." …I get chills even now. Then I started yelling at myself, "Hurry up, hurry up, get her out of the water!" They get her out and Flynn doesn't give his injury one fraction of a thought as he tirelessly administers CPR to his semi dead Lucy. I Googled drowning and found that people can be resuscitated even after doing CPR for an extended amount of time. So, of course there were no worries of her being good and dead, but, dang! That was, too, close!

**Flynn Gets an Award/Rookie & Career Day**. Really wanted to show these scenes too so that we can see our Detective and Schoolteacher on the other side of the drama and living on, being cute together.

**The Puppy, the Party and the Proposal**. I had puppy on the brain for a good part of this whole story and Lucy finally got one! Now, did the puppy thing throw you guys off the proposal scent? Well, yeah, I had our boy ask his girl to marry him and of course got all weepy. It was tricky thinking up questions for the game and having it work in a way that would logically lead to Flynn asking Lucy to be his wife. A lot of historically famous couples in history were not great, moral people so, I had to Google harder (scroll halfway down the page to the next selection…so much work…) and dig to find the good ones.

**Destination Wedding**. The story was supposed to end at the proposal, but after Lucy almost drowned and Flynn almost lost another love, I said, "I'm getting a wedding out of this!" And they deserved a wedding after all that death and madness! So, off to Maui they all went and, oh, what a great time it was.

I love when Gabe speaks to Flynn in Croatian, it's just so intimate and then they both speak to each other in their language on the wedding day. So, _so_ sweet.

I got the idea for Lucy to give Flynn some boudoir photos! I looked some up and some were really nice, and others were on the boarder of porn, SMH. I, of course, chose the tasteful ones as ideas for Lucy to have taken for her Hub2B.

After all the gang went through, I wanted to treat them to a fun time of ATV trekking to a beautiful pool. Here was just fluff and fun adventure day that I hope you all enjoyed, too.

Then the wedding. The cute texting made me all teary-eyed. You guys, I was getting excited when the wedding started, and Lucy came into view. My heart stopped along with his! Finally, my couple has their wedding day, woo hoo! And writing all the wedding talk, speech, pastor, vows, rings and I love you's was work! But alas, our couple became husband and wife, took cute wedding pictures, ate a wedding dinner and danced the night away. And it came to an end (beginning!) of them love making as a newly married couple.

If this were a movie, I would have totally ended it with a spectacular video of Lucy singing Barbra Streisand's, _The Main Event_! All the girls would be her backup disco divas as she sings and dances around Flynn!

**Epilogue**. Yes, where are the babies and how's life so far being married, you two? Life is rolling along fine with a dirt loving 3-year-old boy and a new 4-month-old princess. They live in Brentwood in a home that is now two-stories. By the way, all the new security windows Flynn had put into Lucy's house…? The contractor was able to use them all in the remodel, so, no worries there! Flynn and Lucy are making their lives work, trying hard to be there for their kids and to make sure that they are there for each other. Despite the daily woes, they still, willing, come together, laugh together and make love to each other.

I hope you had some fun in this story. This one had a lot of moving parts, with working out the falling in love/slow burn and the therapy and the mystery and crime side of it and all the characters. *Pshew* It was definitely a challenge and the first mystery, crime drama I've ever written. Hope ya didn't get bored, too, much or confused (my biggest fear…along with spelling things wrong or just coming off as boring).

Thank you all for stopping by and reading this Garcy fanfic (and the writer's yik-yak, heh), and may the Lord bless you all! Until next time, Garcy on!


End file.
